Elle a choisi le soleil
by naku-gl
Summary: A la fin d'Eclipse/Hésitation ... Bella choisit Jacob plutôt qu'Edward !
1. Besoins

Tout d'abord et comme toujours pardon pour les paroles différentes du livre … j'ai lu la saga en anglais … (bla bla bla) … donc je fais mes traductions !! Je souligne les paroles des personnages qui se trouvent ont été écrites par Stephenie Meyer pour que vous sachiez exactement à quel moment l'histoire diffère … même si, je n'en doute pas, vous le saurez bien tout seul !!

Ensuite un **IMMENSE MERCI** à _**Magali – Lapda**_ pour son aide plus que précieuse … cette fiction serait loin, très loin dans ma tête et non couchée sur l'ordinateur (je peux pas dire papier) sans toi !!!

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**

* * *

Le blabla habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Besoins** – Point de vue d'Edward – 17 juin

Jacob était dans un sale état. Carlisle avait fait son maximum pour le soulager, cependant il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement qu'il faisait parti des loups Quileutes, car sans sa faculté à guérir rapidement, il en aurait eu pour de nombreux mois – voir des années – de rééducation.

Nous étions rentrés depuis une bonne demi-heure quand je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice ma Bella se diriger vers son pick up. Elle paraissait tellement malheureuse. Son visage creusé par l'inquiétude quant à la santé de son ami me fit froid dans le dos et je me promis – comme je me le promettais tous les jours – de faire mon possible pour la rendre heureuse.

Une grimace s'afficha sur le visage de ma sœur alors que Bella disparaissait progressivement de sa vision. Nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi Alice ne pouvait voir les loups, la plupart du temps cela m'était égal, mais en ce moment j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que ma Bella ne disparaisse pas.

Emmett – qui ne savait pas que j'étais totalement focalisé sur les visions d'Alice – me détaillait avec minutie leur bataille. Bien entendu, j'avais déjà vu la plupart de ses coups en temps réel à travers Seth et les esprits partagés des loups et c'est pourquoi à la seconde où il eut finit son récit, je me levai et quittai la pièce, pour échapper au manque d'information des visions d'Alice. Bien qu'une seule pièce ne suffisait pas à ne plus entendre leurs pensées, je ne pouvais aller plus loin que la salle à manger. Je voulais être près d'Alice à la seconde où elle reverrait Bella.

Après 20 minutes à tourner en rond, Alice cria mon prénom. Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre – ayant vu au même instant qu'elle sa vision – et me lançais aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre ma Bella. J'entendis dans mon dos les paroles d'Alice se perdre dans la distance "Elle est à 200 mètres de la frontière, elle pleure tellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tris –" trop enfoncé dans la forêt, je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase.

Durant les 3 minutes que mon trajet dura, Bella recroquevillée dans la cabine de sa Chevrolet ne me quitta pas. Alice avait raison, elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste. L'état dans lequel Sam l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt n'égalait pas, et de loin, celui dans lequel elle était aujourd'hui. Jacob m'avait fait partager ses souvenirs pour me punir de l'avoir rendue malheureuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, en la voyant aussi mal, que je n'avais fait que de continuer à la blesser en revenant. Car elle avait du choisir entre deux personnes qu'elle aimait, deux amours. J'avais été aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point elle l'aimait lui aussi. Egoïste et arrogant, j'avais ignoré ses sentiments.

D'un geste brusque j'ouvris la portière et la pris dans mes bras. Depuis le premier jour, j'avais appris à réagir à la seconde : la libérer quand elle avait besoin d'air, m'écarter pour ne pas trop la serrer ; mais aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle essaya de se débattre, je ne lui laissais pas la possibilité de m'éloigner, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la réconforter.

Elle continua pendant de nombreuses minutes à pleurer, acceptant petit à petit mon étreinte, peut être par la faiblesse causée par ses sanglots. Sa douleur était énorme et je bénissais le ciel de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de Jasper, j'étais certain de ne pouvoir la supporter. Comment faisait les humains pour survivre à de pareils sentiments ? Eux si faibles, si fragiles. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ma vie humaine, seulement de certains détails comme l'amour de ma mère, la fierté que ressentait mon père ; de nombreux souvenir m'avaient été donné par les pensées de Carlisle ; mais je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir éprouvé une telle souffrance, un tel chagrin.

De temps à autre, elle marmonna le prénom de son père mais ce ne fut qu'à sa 4ème tentative que je lui demandais "Es-tu réellement prête à rentrer chez toi ?"

"Je … je devrais … bien … " Dit-elle péniblement puis se reprenant articula plus clairement "Je devrais bien rentrer et c'est pas en attendant ici que j'irai mieux."

Gardant un bras autour d'elle, je pris le volant pour la raccompagner. Ne voulant pas la brusquer d'avantage qu'elle ne l'était, je roulai lentement, peut être à la même allure que les humains. Son pick up n'aurait certainement pas survécu à mon allure sportive – ou normale pour un vampire – de toute façon. Elle ne cessa de pleurer, bien que ses larmes sortissent sans bruit dorénavant. Ni elle ni moi ne dîmes un mot avant que nous soyons arrivés.

"Attends-moi en haut." Me dit-elle alors, la voix un peu plus sûre. Je l'enlaçai une nouvelle fois pour lui montrer mon soutien puis pris le chemin de sa chambre par la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude. Bien que son père me tolérait depuis peu dans la maison, il était bien trop tard pour que je franchisse le pas de la porte.

_Ah de retour_ … "Bella ?" Dit Charlie affolé en voyant sa fille pleurer. _Qu'est ce que … Au mon Dieu, est ce que Jacob ? _"Que s'est il passé ? Est-ce que Jacob …"

"Il va bien, il va bien." Rassura Bella, pourtant sa voix n'était pas si rassurante.

_Pourquoi est-elle malheureuse alors ? Elle a l'air plus peinée que ces 7 mois_ … Pensa Charlie, et encore une fois, j'eus droit aux souvenirs de Bella dénuée de toute vie. Il est vrai qu'à travers les yeux de Charlie, Bella paraissait plus désemparée que lorsque j'étais partie ; et je me promis une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui – peut être la 10ème fois – de tout faire pour rendre le sourire à ma Bella.

"Mais que s'est-il passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Rien, papa. Je … j'ai juste parlé à Jacob à propos … de quelque chose qui était dur. Je vais bien."

_Si elle lui a parlé et que ça la met dans un tel état, je veux même pas imaginer Jacob !_ "Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment ?" Réprimanda gentiment Charlie.

"Peut être pas papa, mais je n'avais pas d'autres options – j'étais juste arrivée à un point où je devais choisir … quelque fois, il n'y a pas de compromis."

_Oh ! C'est surement au sujet de leur relation ; Jacob a toujours eut un petit faible, même gros d'ailleurs …_ "Comment l'a-t-il pris ?"

Bella ne répondit pas. Charlie comprit tout de suite, _Pas très bien alors, je devrais peut être appeler Billy dans la soirée._

"Je serais dans ma chambre."

"D'ac." _Elle va se remettre à pleurer ? … _ _Pas de compromis … est-ce que c'est Edward qui lui a demandé de choisir ? Jacob m'a bien dit 'Je parie que tu es content qu'elle aime ce Cullen plutôt que moi aujourd'hui, hein, Charlie ?' Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ?_

Je bloquais ses pensées au moment où Bella entra dans sa chambre. Elle se plaqua contre la porte, qu'elle venait de fermer, et commença à défaire son bracelet avant que je ne lui prenne les mains. "Non, Bella. C'est une part de toi." Lui murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi.

Je la soulevais du sol pour nous installer sur son lit. Ses pleurs ne cessèrent pas de la nuit. Quand elle s'endormie, j'eu peur que Charlie vienne la voir, Bella était tellement accrochée à mon t shirt que j'aurai eu toutes les peines du monde à la déloger, mais il se contenta de s'inquiéter pour elle dans sa propre chambre, comme il l'avait fait les premières fois.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée nous avions cité les meilleures nuits de notre vie – ou existence – et bien que les nuits, que j'avais passées loin d'elle, avaient été les pires nuits que je n'ai jamais connues, celle-ci arriva dans le top dix. La voir dans une telle peine sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit me déchirait le cœur.

Avait-elle eut raison d'aller voir Jacob ? Que lui avait-elle dit réellement ? Au revoir ? Adieu ? Regrettait-elle son choix ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger à ce sujet d'autant plus que cette nuit, ce n'était pas mon nom qu'elle appelait. Je n'étais nullement vexé, j'étais sincèrement inquiet des sentiments de ma Bella. Au bout de quelques heures, les larmes s'arrêtèrent et son sommeil fut plus léger, elle marmonna quelque chose qui n'avait aucune signification puis desserra légèrement mon t shirt.

Avait-elle cessé de pleurer simplement par épuisement ou acceptait-elle son choix ? Il fallait que je sois absolument sûr.

* * *

Bon jusque la ca change pas beaucoup, c'est juste le début du chapitre Besoins d'Eclipse en POV d'Edward !!

Mais dites moi tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé !!


	2. Soleil

Voila, donc c'est à partir d'ici à peu près que l'histoire va changer !! Donc les paroles qui sont soulignées sont toujours celle de Stephenie Meyer, du moins la base, car ce sont mes traductions !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Le soleil** – Point de vue d'Edward – 18 juin

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. "Hey." Me dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et j'attendis que des larmes s'échappent à nouveaux de ses yeux cernés par la mauvaise nuit qu'elle venait de passer. "Non, je vais bien. Ca n'arrivera plus." Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer, cependant je n'y cru pas un instant. "Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi."

Et voilà, encore une fois, Bella se préoccupait de mes sentiments, s'inquiétant de m'avoir blessé alors que c'était elle qui était malheureuse. Scrutant intensément ses yeux chocolat, je plaçai mes mains sur son visage pour qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de me mentir "Bella … es-tu sûre ? As-tu fais le bon choix ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi peinée – " j'eu du mal à dire calmement le dernier mot, il resta légèrement coincé dans ma gorge.

"Oui" Dit-elle en touchant mes lèvres pour que je cesse mes questions, cependant ses yeux affichaient toujours la même douleur.

"Je ne sais pas … Si ça te blesses à ce point, comment est-ce possible que ce soit la bonne chose à faire ? Même Charlie a dit … enfin a pensé qu'il ne t'avait jamais vue aussi malheureuse. Et cette nuit …" je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant terminer ma phrase. Peut être que ça m'avait blessé après tout qu'elle ne dise que _son_ nom. Jaloux, j'étais réellement un monstre, un monstre égoïste et jaloux.

Bella prit rapidement un souffle et ses yeux s'élargirent. Avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle avait dit cette nuit ? Ou de ce que je pouvais penser ? Connaissant Bella, elle avait peur que ses mots m'aient blessé. "Je ne t'en veux pas." La rassurai-je en vitesse, "si … si c'est ce que tu ressens … je ne ferais pas d'histoire." J'eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas flancher sur la fin de cette phrase mais il fallait que je rende son choix le plus facile possible, c'était ce que je m'étais promis toute la journée hier. Mais arriverai-je à la laisser partir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? _Oui_, il le fallait.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis cette nuit ?" Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

"Bella … Tu l'aimes, c'est évident." Mon ton avait quelque chose de légèrement réprobateur pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il paraisse compréhensif, pour qu'elle réfléchisse librement, sans avoir peur de me faire souffrir.

"Non !" Explosa-t-elle. Cependant une lueur passa dans ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais su me mentir.

"Es-tu sûre ? N'as-tu pas souhaité être dans ses bras cette nuit ? N'aurais-tu pas plutôt voulu me dire à moi les mots que tu lui as dis hier ?" Je marquais une courte pause pour laisser le temps à Bella de réfléchir à mes paroles. "N'aies pas peur de me blesser !" Ajoutai-je.

"Je … je …" Le doute s'inscrivit nettement sur le visage de mon amour, mon seul amour, qui baissa les yeux. "Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus." Ses mots n'étaient que murmure mais je les entendis et Bella savait certainement que je les entendrais.

"Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne dis pas que c'est lui que tu dois choisir … Je veux juste que tu sois sûre."

"Je ne sais plus." Répéta-t-elle.

"Veux tu … veux tu encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? Je peux te laisser … je peux t'emmener à la Push, si tu veux en être vraiment sûre." _S'il te plait, dis moi que tu n'as pas besoin de plus de temps, dis moi que je me trompe. Ne me laisse pas Bella. Tu as survécu pendant ces 7 mois, je n'ai pas ta force, ne m'abandonne pas_. _**Egoïste**_.

Je commençai à sortir de son lit quand elle me retint par le bras. "Non, attends." Commença-t-elle puis tout en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois "Dis-moi." Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser, je savais qu'elle parlait de cette nuit.

Je soupirai, elle devait bien se douter qu'elle avait dit son nom toute la nuit ? Ou pensait-elle avoir dit autre chose, quelque chose de pire ? "Tu l'as appelé toute la nuit …" Lui dis-je dans un nouveau souffle, je rajoutai "Et tu as marmonné quelque chose à propos du soleil et des éclipses. Je sais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, c'étaient les seuls mots qui ressortaient vraiment." Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais parlé de ça, peut être pour minimiser la portée de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle accorder de l'importance dans le fait qu'elle dise son prénom lorsqu'elle ajoutait soleil et éclipse ?

Un éclair traversa son visage, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. "Les éclipses sont magnifiques, mais leur attraction est éphémère, un jour elles s'effaceront ; alors que le soleil rassurant sera présent à jamais, tout le monde aspire à sa chaleur." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu te souviens ? C'était un rêve ?"

Elle marqua une pause, l'attente était insupportable – comme toutes les fois où j'espérai pouvoir lire son esprit – mais celle-ci le fut tout particulièrement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible.

Elle baissa lentement les yeux, "On se lasse de l'ombre que demande les éclipses, tout le monde aspire à la lumière du soleil." Elle ne murmurait plus.

Son regard revint sur moi, il avait quelque chose de plaintif et déterminé. "Je suis désolée, Edward." Ce regard … le même regard que lorsqu'elle est sûre d'elle et se montre têtue. J'étais l'éclipse, lui le soleil et elle choisissait la lumière.

"Tu sais. C'est ça ? Tu sais maintenant qui tu dois choisir ?" Dis-je fataliste. J'aurai voulu lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas me quitter, de ne pas me tuer. J'étais déjà mort mais elle me tuait à nouveau en le choisissant.

Mon téléphone sonna mais je laissais les sonneries défiler, je savais qui c'était, tout comme je savais la raison de cet appel.

Les yeux de Bella commencèrent à laisser échapper quelques larmes et elle me fit signe de répondre.

"Alice ?" Répondis-je sans regarder le numéro. Ma voix était plus calme que je ne l'aurais pensé.

"Edward ? Où est Bella ? Je te vois dans sa chambre, mais Bella a disparue, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien !" Alice avait dit ces paroles sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre un seul souffle et si je n'avais pas été vampire, j'aurais surement loupé la moitié de ses mots.

"Oui, oui, elle va bien." Me hâtais-je de la rassurer, tout en regardant Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle était réellement en face de moi. "Je rentre bientôt."

"Edward, ca va ?" Son ton n'était plus aussi pressé et je compris qu'elle avait eut une nouvelle vision, mais de moi de toute évidence.

"Heu … je … sais pas vraiment. Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?"

"Je t'ai … tu rentres quand ?" Ca aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances, Alice me demandant quand je rentrais alors qu'elle pouvait le savoir mieux que moi.

"Bientôt … dis-moi."

Elle souffla "Je te vois juste dans ta chambre, … pendant longtemps. A regarder un écrin …" dit –elle incertaine de ce que cela impliquait puis elle explosa "la bague ? Elle t'a dit non ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi !"

"J'arrive." Lui dis-je pour couper court à ses questions qui me faisaient si mal.

Mais Alice restera toujours Alice. Il lui fallait une réponse dans l'instant. "_Disparue_ … Elle a changé d'avis ? Elle va aller avec Jacob ? Avec le cabot ?"

"J'arrive, je t'ai dis !" J'avais été plus dur cette fois – j'avais compris la situation dans les yeux de ma Bella devant moi, cependant l'entendre de ma sœur rendait la chose réelle – je raccrochais d'un coup sec.

Bella était apeurée, "Elle sait ?"

"T'inquiète pas." Répondis-je en baissant la tête ; je n'osais plus la regarder et me dire que tout ceci était bel et bien fini ; si les larmes avaient pu couler de mes yeux, leur nombres auraient été bien plus supérieurs à celles de Bella hier. Je n'avais pas sentis mon cœur dans ma poitrine depuis les 80 dernières années et pourtant je pouvais le sentir se briser en ce moment.

"Mais … le mariage." Chuchota-t-elle et tous mes rêves éveillés d'elle marchant vers l'autel se brouillèrent.

"Personne n'est au courant pour le mariage, je m'occuperai d'Alice." Alice était le dernier de mes soucis, par contre devoir accepter que l'image de Bella s'avançant vers l'autel ne se réaliserait jamais me faisait réellement peur.

"Et les Volturis ?"

"Il peut te protéger aussi bien que moi, et Demetri ne peut pas te trouver." Je ne pouvais plus dire son nom. J'accepterai car c'était sa décision, cependant dire son nom ne m'était pas supportable ; j'avais été à 2 doigts de grogner quand Alice l'avait dit et je ne voulais pas imposer cette peine supplémentaire à Bella. Je ne lui avais pas caché mon mal être pendant ces sept mois de séparation pour tout foutre en l'air aujourd'hui. J'avais fait des efforts pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa vie et ses amis, ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner.

"Mais toi ? S'ils te trouvent ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella. On trouvera un moyen." C'était d'ailleurs ma première solution, et bien qu'elle m'ait plu au retour de Volterra, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas un si bon plan.

Elle se leva rapidement du lit, "Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'on se marie - "

"Non, Bella." Je la coupai. "Tu ne peux pas me choisir juste parce que tu as peur des Volturis." Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me choisir et la voir me haïr et m'en vouloir pour le reste de notre existence.

"Mais je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours." J'avais failli flancher, ces mots étaient tellement magnifiques dans la bouche de ma Bella, j'aurai pu accepter ce qu'elle me disait et la contraindre à m'épouser pour la garder pour moi tout seul. _Egoïste_ me criai-je à moi-même.

"Je sais, mais ce n'est plus suffisant pour toi."

"Je … je …" Elle voulait certainement me contredire mais je l'en empêchais.

Je respirai profondément pour me donner du courage, "Je vais rentrer, Bella."

"Edward …" Elle se mit à pleurer. "Je suis tellement désolée."

"Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas … vis ta vie. Sois heureuse. C'est le principal." _Elle mérite une vie, elle aura une vie_. Je devrais me réjouir. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'aurai aimé que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais, j'aurai aimé lui dire de me choisir, j'aurai aimé aller tuer ce sale clébard, mais au lieu de tout ça, je mis mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspirais profondément, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais sentir son odeur. C'était la dernière fois je pouvais sentir son odeur. "Je t'aimerai toujours ma Bella. Merci pour tout, grâce à toi, j'ai connu ce merveilleux sentiment. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en ta présence. Sois heureuse, pour moi."

Je plaçai mes mains au niveau de sa mâchoire – sous ses oreilles, mes doigts atteignaient la naissance de ses cheveux – pour lui relever la tête et l'embrassai comme je ne l'avais jamais embrassée. Le baiser que nous avions partagé avant que je parte chasser James n'était pas aussi intense. Le baiser que je lui avais donné avant de la quitter en septembre n'était pas aussi triste. Si ça avait été un simple matin, ou même une simple journée – bien que chaque jour pendant lequel je voyais Bella n'avait plus rien de simple et m'apparaissait plus comme un don du ciel – je me serais dégagé depuis longtemps. Mais ce baiser était plus qu'un au revoir, il disait adieu.

Je m'écartai d'elle, sautais par la fenêtre et sans me retourner, couru vers la villa.

* * *

Oui je sais ... oooouuuuuuiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn pauvre Edward !!!!!!!

Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!

A dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 3 !!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	3. Dans les yeux d'une mère

Merci à Lapda, TheSingingGirl, akaangel, manon et Hell71 .... merci pour vos reviews !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également !!!

Je pensais renommer la fic ... car elle se passera plus du côté d'Edward ... 'Elle a choisi le soleil'

Je pense que c'est plus logique !! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, le titre est quelque peu différent !!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)

* * *

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward et … bah pour le moment c'est tout !! (Pour le moment !!)

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3** – **Dans les yeux d'une mère** – Point de vue d'Esme – 21 juin

Edward ne quitta pas sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours. Tout le monde – moi la première – avait réellement peur qu'il ne recommence à déprimer et à se refermer comme en Septembre. Cependant, Alice nous assura que ce n'était qu'un passage, il avait accepté que Bella choisisse Jacob, car cela impliquait qu'elle resterait humaine et aurait la vie qu'il lui espérait dès le début.

J'étais reconnaissante de la relation qu'il partageait avec Alice. Ils étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la relation frère/sœur habituelle. C'était certainement le don d'Alice qui lui permettait de le soutenir comme lui soutenait les autres.

Alice avait su tenir sa langue pendant bien plus longtemps que je ne l'en croyait capable .Elle ne nous avait pas dit le sujet de sa vision lorsque nous avions désertés la maison avant l'arrivée des nouveaux nés.

Jasper avait été très déçu qu'elle ne se confie pas, elle paraissait aussi excitée que le jour où Edward et Bella avait eu leur premier rendez-vous ; j'avais appris un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'il l'avait embrassé, et maintenant que j'y repensais je me demandais si son agitation n'avait pas une nouvelle fois un rapport avec une nouvelle étape dans leur proximité. Je m'étais surprise à espérer qu'ils attendent la transformation de Bella. J'avais toute confiance en Edward, il savait se contrôler, cependant les émotions sont si forte lors des rapports sexuels, que je doutais de sa maîtrise ; la volonté n'était plus suffisante quand on faisait l'amour, et je ne voulais pas que mon fils fasse prendre des risques inutiles à celle que je considérais déjà comme ma fille.

Cependant, nous apprîmes après la bataille que l'excitation d'Alice était causée par un évènement moins physique. Edward avait accompagné Carlisle pour emmener Jacob chez lui en disant à Alice "Arrête de crier dans ma tête, tu peux leur dire."

C'était typique de mes 2 enfants, se parler devant tout le monde sans que personne ne comprenne. Alice attendit tout de même d'être revenue de chez Bella pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Celle-ci était tellement préoccupée par la santé de son ami, qu'Alice ne voulu pas la mettre mal à l'aise en annonçant leurs fiançailles sans le fiancé à ses côtés.

Nous n'en parlâmes pas pendant longtemps une fois que mon mari et Edward furent revenus. Ce dernier était clairement focalisé sur les inquiétudes de Bella et je me demandais comment j'avais pu douter de la retenue d'Edward – car quand on parlait d'Edward, tout passait par le mental, il ne faisait rien sans y avoir réfléchit longuement auparavant, plus longuement que tous les autres vampires.

Peu après son retour ce jour-ci, Edward parti en toute hâte rejoindre Bella. Selon les dires d'Alice, elle avait été parler à Jacob et était dévastée par le chagrin. Il ne revint pas avant le lendemain matin. J'avais entendu Alice l'appeler avant qu'il ne rentre, et son affolement nous avait tous intrigués. Pour soulager son frère, elle nous avait expliqué à sa place que Bella avait choisi Jacob, qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage, ni de transformation ; l'avenir de sa meilleure amie avait disparu comme notre espoir qu'Edward ait enfin ce qu'il mérite.

Quand il revint à la villa, il ne parla à personne sachant très bien que nous étions au courant de la situation et se dirigea vers sa chambre ; et personne n'alla le voir respectant sa peine. Jasper passait devant sa chambre le moins souvent possible : il était doublement peiné de voir l'état d'Edward – il était à la fois vexé de ne pouvoir le soulager et plus triste que quiconque car il pouvait réellement partager sa douleur.

De temps à autre, je m'approchais de sa porte et pensais calmement que nous l'aimions et que dès qu'il serait prêt, nous serions présents.

Edward ne me répondit pas avant le deuxième jour. Avant même que je ne lui répète les mêmes mots, il me dit à travers la porte "Merci Esme, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt" Bien que son ton soit triste et sans vie, je pris ça pour un progrès.

Depuis le début de ma vie vampirique, j'avais souvent souhaité être à nouveau humaine ; pour donner naissance à un enfant était en haut de ma liste, bien sûr ; mais par moment, comme aujourd'hui, j'aurai voulu être en mesure de pleurer, je me souvenais que la douleur était plus facile à évacuer quand on pleurait. Et j'étais certaine que lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir laisser couler les larmes en ce moment et en tant que mère, je l'aurai pris dans mes bras et bercé pour le réconforter. Mais à quoi bon bercer quand il n'y a pas de larmes, la douleur ne s'en irait pas aussi vite que pour les humains, tel était le lot des créatures telles que nous.

Rosalie, égale à elle-même, en voulait à Bella, bien que celle-ci ait finalement fait le choix qui plaisait à Rose ; elle lui en voulait d'avoir quitté son frère et par la même occasion de risquer la chaleureuse ambiance familiale que nous avions eut tant de mal à créer.

Carlisle était très inquiet pour Edward, il continuait d'aller à La Push, pour suivre le rétablissement de Jacob et souhaitait demander à son fils de l'aide – pour le sortir de sa chambre – lorsque Jacob était en loup, mais je lui conseillais d'attendre qu'il sorte de lui-même.

Alice refusait de nous dire ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ; en tant que vampires, nous pouvions rester des heures, des jours et peut être des années dans la même position sans bouger d'un millimètre. Cependant ne rien entendre de la chambre d'Edward nous mettait tous mal à l'aise. Il avait été tellement humain en rencontrant Bella que peut être il désirait oublier les attitudes qui n'étaient pas dues à notre espèce.

Nous étions dans le salon quand, après trois jours de mutisme, nous l'entendîmes se déplacer dans sa chambre. Tout le monde échangea un regard et 3 clans se formèrent. Alice, tout comme moi, ne cessions d'afficher notre inquiétude ; Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett paraissaient légèrement soulagés ; quand à Jasper, il affichait un immense sourire.

_Est-ce que Jasper a sentit une amélioration dans les émotions d'Edward ?_

"Oui." Répondit Edward en passant le seuil de sa chambre. "Il trouve que je vais mieux."

Cela ne réussi pas à tous nous soulager, Alice le regardait intensément. Elle lui demandait certainement s'il était sûr d'aller mieux, ou peut être cherchait-elle dans l'avenir un Edward plus enjoué.

"Je … ça va … à peu près !" Dit-il en descendant les escaliers "Je t'interdis d'aller lui en parler. Elle a fait son choix et je préfère que ce soit dans ce sens là."

_Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour nous, même si je suis heureuse que tu sembles aller mieux, si ce n'est pas le cas – _

Il me coupa "Non, Esme, c'est bon. Ou ce sera bon bientôt. Je préfèrerai pas aujourd'hui, demain peut être." Ajouta-t-il en regardant Carlisle, qui avait dû lui demander de l'accompagner à La Push.

J'étais heureuse qu'il sorte de sa chambre, je me disais que c'était un bon début pour qu'il surmonte la perte de Bella. Sans relever ma réflexion, il sortit de la maison et alla chasser. Cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas été, voulant être près d'elle pour la rassurer malgré le danger qui menaçait.

Edward ayant enfin quitté sa chambre, l'atmosphère se dérida quelque peu et tout le monde reprit une activité normale.

Emmett et Jasper reprirent leur partie de console, Alice et Rosalie s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur pour réaliser je ne sais quel vêtement, Carlisle partit à l'hôpital et je m'installais dans mon bureau pour préparer de nouveaux travaux dans la maison de Talkeetna près de la réserve Denali. Il était évident maintenant que nous allions déménager, nous adorions tous réellement Forks, mais en grande partie pour Bella, et les changements qu'elle avait opéré en Edward.

Nous aimions tous Bella – même Rosalie qui s'était faite quelque peu à l'idée de l'avoir auprès de nous – et son choix me désolait autant par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas choisi mon fils que par le fait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais ma fille. Elle allait terriblement me manquer.

Quand Edward revint, 5 heures plus tard, son visage était encore plus assombri qu'à son départ : avait-il vu Bella ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à ma question, bien que je n'aie nullement eu l'intention de la lui poser. Il sourit légèrement à ma dernière observation et me répondit "J'ai entendu les loups !" puis baissa la tête pour me cacher toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

"Des souvenirs partagés de Jac – ?" Lui demandai-je gentiment mais je ne pu finir de dire le prénom car il releva d'un coup la tête et ses yeux avaient un mélange de fureur et d'agonie.

_Pardon, _m'empressai-je de penser_, je ne voulais pas –_

Il me fit signe de la main pour m'arrêter "Je … je vais dans ma chambre."

J'aurai voulu l'enlacer, lui dire que ça passerait, cependant je n'avais aucune certitude et c'était difficile de mentir à Edward.

Avant l'arrivée de Bella, il acceptait difficilement les marques d'affection physique et je n'eu pas le courage d'essayer de vérifier ce qu'il en était après elle.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Je ne resterai pas aussi longtemps enfermé." Puis il s'éloigna telle une _éclipse_.

Je l'entendis rire, mais le son était bien trop noir pour me soulager.

Une musique résonna dans sa chambre et je compris qu'il essayait d'ignorer nos pensées inquiètes.

Au matin, il vint trouver Carlisle et lui indiqua, plutôt hésitant, que s'il voulait toujours de l'aide pour 'traduire les aboiements du cabot' – comme il avait dit – il était prêt.

Mon mari lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de le laisser souffrir inutilement ou même de le tuer. Emmett étouffa un petit rire. Comme si l'idée de voir Edward tuer un être humain était à prendre à la légère, mais peut être trouvait-il drôle le fait d'imaginer Edward tuer quelqu'un tout simplement – bien que nous sachions tous de quoi il était capable, c'était facile d'oublier son animosité quand on le voyait si tendre avec Bella.

Edward nous rassura "Je vais pas le mordre ! Mais si je peux le voir souffrir un peu devant moi, je vais pas m'en plaindre !"

Carlisle ria. J'étais heureuse de savoir que ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre au premier degré, mais je me trompais certainement car il proposa ensuite de se faire accompagner par Jasper, cependant Edward franchissait déjà la porte d'entrée.

* * *

A bientot pour le chapitre 4 !!

En attendant ... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!! ;)


	4. La Push

Merci à tous pour vos reviews …

- Dominique : je ne peux pas te répondre car sinon je donne la fin de mon histoire !! Je vous préviens tous, je vais continuer de maltraiter mon chouchou quelque temps !! (ça vous aide non ?)

- Sweetmeli : Oh oui, notre petit Edward le mérite amplement !! Mais je suis TEAM EDWARD, alors oui il sera heureux !! (Mais pas tout de suite !! J'ai pas mal de chapitres déprimants de prévus !!) Il est trop intéressant triste pour que je le laisse remonter la pente tout de suite !! lol

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (21juin) Edward n'est pas sorti de sa chambre pendant 3-4 jours, Carlisle lui a demandé d'aller l'aider à soigner Jake …

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - LA PUSH ** – Point de vue de Carlisle – 22 juin

Edward m'avait attendu à la frontière de La Push. Nous avions désormais le droit de la franchir pour aller soigner Jacob, cependant avec les derniers évènements, les loups devaient certainement se méfier de mon fils.

Je lui avais proposé de venir m'aider pour le sortir de son mutisme, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il accepterait. Il savait sans aucun doute que Bella venait voir Jacob chez lui ; je la voyais à presque chacune de mes visites, et bien que je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser à la maison, je n'étais pas sur mes gardes 24 heures sur 24, spécialement lors de mes recherches pour le moyen le plus simple de soigner une créature comme Jacob.

Peut être avait-il accepté de venir pour la voir. Je n'avais que très peu parler avec Bella à La Push, quand j'arrivais, on se saluait de la même manière que d'habitude puis elle s'excusait et sortait de la chambre pour me laisser travailler. Elle était rarement présente les matins, et à l'heure qu'il était, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Edward tourna la tête brusquement vers moi, son regard montrait une énorme déception. J'en concluais donc que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'accompagnait. Je savais qu'il était incapable de tuer Jacob car cela blesserait profondément Bella, mais je savais également que ses propos sur la douleur physique de celui-ci étaient sincères.

Mon fils baissa la tête, c'était clair qu'il s'en voulait d'espérer le voir souffrir comme lui souffrait

_De toute façon, il souffre, Edward ! Je préfère que tu te réjouisses de ce fait – si tu n'en abuses pas bien sûr – plutôt que tu le tues ! Et je suis sûr que dans le cas contraire, Jacob n'hésiterai pas très longtemps lui._

"C'est pas pour ça que c'est bien de ma part de vouloir le voir dans un tel état."

"C'est humain." Répondis-je, et nous rîmes à ma réflexion.

L'état de Jacob s'améliorait de jour en jour – même de visite en visite. N'ayant aucune connaissance de vétérinaire, j'y allais plus d'une fois par jour et je me réjouissais de ses progrès.

Jasper m'avait bien aidé, il sentait la douleur lorsque Jacob était en loup et pouvait me la décrire, cependant avec Edward, cela devrait être plus facile car il pourrait clairement parler.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Black, et comme je le prévoyais, le pick up de Bella n'était pas là. Edward souffla et me suivit en direction de la porte.

Billy nous accueillit en grimaçant, je le saluais puis me tournai vers Edward ; à la fois pour vérifier qu'il ne s'emporterait pas et pour expliquer sa présence. "Je voudrais encore essayer de soigner Jacob sous sa forme de loup et Edward pourrait m'aider en parlant à sa place."

Billy regarda quelques instants mon fils et rentra dans la maison ; je commençai à le suivre quand Edward mit une main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter. "Il veut appeler les autres loups avant qu'on entre, au cas où je ne saurais pas me contrôler." Dit-il en serrant la mâchoire. Ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte de noir malgré sa chasse de la veille.

"Est-ce que tu _sauras_ te contrôler ?" Lui demandai-je, interloqué par cette soudaine colère.

Il acquiesça "S'il peut, _lui_, contrôler ses fantasmes !" Son expression se radoucit et j'imaginais que Jacob l'avait entendu.

Billy nous invita à entrer, d'après lui, Sam envoyait Jared et Quill surveiller la maison. J'appréciai le fait qu'il ne dise pas 'surveiller Edward' directement. Bien que nous soyons issus d'espèces ennemies, j'appréciai grandement leur peuple ; notamment les loups pour s'être joint au combat cinq jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, ils avaient accepté car la vie de Bella était en jeu ; cependant nous étions à l'origine de ce conflit et ils auraient pu refuser.

Bella avait un véritable don pour rapprocher les gens. Et je la plaignais d'avoir été au centre de notre haine mutuelle. La seule humaine au milieu des créatures, neutre, elle était la _Suisse_.

A nouveaux Edward me lança un regard plaintif. La perte de Bella était trop vive dans son esprit pour supporter d'entendre des commentaires sur elle – supposai-je – j'hochais lentement la tête et j'entrai dans la chambre de Jacob.

Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, à cause de sa jambe dont les os mettaient plus de temps à se ressouder.

"Hey, Docteur Canine !"

Edward resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se crispa alors que j'avançai vers mon patient. L'odeur de Bella inondait la pièce et je savais que cela devait être dur pour lui.

Je me retournai et, compatissant, pensais _Tu peux rentrer, tu sais, et m'envoyer Jasper. Ca a bien marché hier après midi._

Il secoua la tête et entra, sans quitter des yeux Jacob, son regard était rempli de fureur et je me demandai une nouvelle fois si j'avais eu raison, et comme je le conseillais pour la plupart des stagiaires à l'hôpital j'ajoutai _ne reste pas si c'est trop dur_. Je me tournai vers le blessé –physiquement blessé.

"Comme hier Jacob. Il faudrait que tu te transformes pour que je fasse quelques tests."

Deux heures passèrent et je fus soulagé de voir que mon fils avait résisté à la tentante envie de le laisser souffrir. Me disant avec exactitude où et quand il avait mal. Il prit sur lui en gardant, durant tout l'examen, les bras croiser devant sa poitrine serrant de temps à autre ses poings et la mâchoire.

Soudain, je le vis se raidir et entendis au loin la Chevrolet de Bella. Il serra la mâchoire encore plus fort – _les dents des vampires peuvent-elles se casser ?_ – et me dit "Il veut reprendre sa forme humaine, si tu as fini."

"Heu oui, Jacob, c'est bon. D'ailleurs, je pense que se sera ma dernière visite. Ta jambe a considérablement guérie ; quand à ton épaule, elle ne devrait plus te faire souffrir pendant longtemps, peut être encore une heure ou 2. Toutes tes coupures se sont refermées, mais ça tu dois le savoir." Il acquiesça. "Il te reste encore une côte cassée mais il n'y a rien à faire, de toute façon, au vue de la rapidité à laquelle tu guéris, toutes actions seraient inutiles. Félicitations Louveteau. Te voila officiellement rétabli."

Edward se rapprocha de la porte et mit une main sur la poignée. Jacob reprit sa forme humaine et enfila un pantalon pendant que je rangeais mes ustensiles.

"Salut Billy ! Jake est réveillé, j'espère. J'en ai marre de l'entendre ronfler en attendant !" Dit une voix enjouée dans le couloir, Jacob ria légèrement.

"Oui, le docteur Cullen est là … avec son fils."

"Oh ! Je vais attendre ici qu'ils aient fini."

Edward leva les yeux vers Jacob et grogna légèrement avant de sortir de la pièce. Je suivis mon fils et Jacob m'emboitait le pas. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, se rendait-il compte du danger dans lequel il se mettait lui-même ?

Bella cligna des yeux quelques fois puis son cœur manqua un battement. Elle devait s'attendre à voir Jasper, comme hier.

"Eh, salut toi" Ronronna exagérément Jacob, bien qu'il était derrière moi je pouvais entendre son sourire dans ses paroles, et comprendre les nombreux sous-entendus à travers ses paroles, Edward serra les poings.

"Heu … Salut ! Bonjour Carlisle … Edward …" Nous salua-t-elle, son ton était quelque peu interrogatif au prénom de mon fils, celui-ci se détendit et lui sourit légèrement.

"Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Lui demandai-je poliment.

Edward et Bella ne se quittèrent pas des yeux quand, elle me répondit "Ca va, ça va." On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de comprendre ce que ressentait l'autre. Avec cette nouvelle situation embarrassante, je me fustigeai d'avoir proposé à Edward de venir.

Je plaçais une main sur l'épaule de mon fils "Esme va s'inquiéter si nous restons trop longtemps."

Il regarda le sol et avança vers la sortie. Les yeux de Bella restaient rivés sur mon fils. "Vous direz bonjour à Esme de ma part ?"

J'acquiesçai "Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à la maison. Elle serait ravie de t'y voir."

"Merci Carlisle."Dit-elle alors que nous sortions de la maison. A peine avions nous franchi la porte qu'Edward couru vers la forêt. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide, je n'essayais dons même pas de le suivre.

Bella me rattrapa à 100 mètres de la maison. "Carlisle." Cria-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, ses yeux étaient rouges, certainement par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Ou est Edward ?"

"Il court vite." Lui répondis-je.

"Oh, oui ! Vous … vous pensez qu'il est fâché ?" Hésita-t-elle.

"Il veut juste que tu sois heureuse."

"Mmm. Je sais … Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là, j'aurai du téléphoner avant." Dit-elle gênée d'avoir pu mettre mal à l'aise Edward.

"Non, il voulait te voir." Son visage s'illumina. "Ce n'est facile ni pour lui, ni pour toi, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en regardant le sol. "Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne rende pas visite à Esme, après tout."

"Je lui passerai ton bonjour."

"Merci Carlisle."

"Prends soin de toi, Bella." Lui dis-je en me retournant puis repris le chemin de la villa.

Esme m'attendait sur le porche. "Que s'est il passé ?"

"Ou est-il ?" Demandai-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

"Dans sa chambre, il n'a pas dit un mot et a remit la musique. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il était adolescent avant aujourd'hui !" Plaisanta-t-elle, bien que ses yeux montraient toujours son inquiétude.

Je lui racontai la matinée, puis l'arrivée de Bella ; Esme porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant une exclamation.

"Je n'aurai peut être pas du lui proposer –"

Elle me coupa. "Tu as dis toi-même qu'elle ne venait pas le matin, et puis c'était pour _la_ voir qu'il avait accepté."

"On devrait peut être déménager bientôt. De toute façon nous en avions l'intention, cela lui ferait peut être du bien de s'éloigner."

Elle me sourit puis "Je me disais la même chose, Talkeetna sera parfait en attendant la rentrée des enfants à Dartmouth."

"Certainement." Je l'embrassai à nouveaux. "Aurais-tu prévu d'autres travaux ?"

Elle me fit un sourire plein de sous entendus "Pas dans nôtre chambre, elle est parfaite ! Identique à celle de l'Ile !"

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, ou je pu entendre la musique venir de la chambre d'Edward. Il aurait pu passer pour un adolescent normal qui essayait de guérir de sa première peine de cœur.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre avec notre petit Edwardinouchet dans sa chambre !! (D'ici 2 - 3 jours !!)

Mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre !!

Bonnes Paques !!

/)/)

(. .)

(")(")

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	5. Toxicity

- Dominique : Je suis désolée pour ton cœur !! Mais je préfère te prévenir … Il va encore souffrir quelques temps !! (et pas mal dans ce chapitre !!)

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (22 juin) Carlisle et Edward sont allés soigner Jake, ils sont tombés sur Bella, ce qui re-déprime Edward !! (le pauvre !!)

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 5** – Toxicity– Point de vue d'Edward – 22 juin

Très vite j'avais franchi la frontière de la réserve et tout aussi vite je me retrouvais à la villa. Sans ralentir, je montais les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre, passant devant mes frères et sœurs sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

J'entendis Esme dans la cuisine s'inquiéter, comme à son habitude, puis sortir pour accueillir Carlisle. Dans d'autres circonstances, je m'en serais surement voulu de lui causer tant de soucis … ou peut être pas.

_Merde, ça va pas mieux. Pauv' vieux._

_Satané cabot, et satanée Bella._

_La vache, je vais encore devoir rester loin de lui. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je l'aide ?_

_Et si j'allais parler à Bella ? Peut être que je pourrais la faire changer d'avis. Qu'en dis-tu, Edward ?_

Pour réponse je mis la musique, j'avais essayé d'ignorer les pensées d'Emmett, Rose et Jasper, cependant je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice me convaincre en l'écoutant penser ça. Je n'avais même pas besoin de chercher je savais ce que je voulais mettre, de plus la mémoire des Vampires étant infaillible, même sans mon classement j'aurai immédiatement trouvé le CD. 'System of a down', Toxicity ; Esme avait raison, j'avais vraiment l'air d'un ado.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit que j'avais acheté pour le confort de Bella. Laissant son parfum m'envahir entièrement. La brûlure dans ma gorge n'était plus la même depuis que j'avais cru la perdre, elle avait toujours été agréable, c'était un signe que je me trouvais à ses côtés ; depuis Volterra, le plus agréable était le fait que cette soif et cette envie ne guidaient plus mes instincts. Aujourd'hui le feu n'était qu'un constant rappel que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui avait voulu boire, tuer et transformer le seul être que j'aimai et que j'aimerai à jamais.

Je m'accrochai au fait qu'elle avait fait son choix, cependant quelque part, cette idée me déprimait d'avantage qu'à notre dernière séparation. _Elle_ m'avait quitté, _elle_ m'avait abandonné. Quelque part, j'aurai accepté plus facilement si elle s'était remise l'année dernière, j'aurai pu me dire que j'étais celui qui avait tout gâché. C'était tellement plus facile de me haïr, je n'étais rien, rien qu'un monstre, une créature sans vie, froide, dure comme la pierre. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Elle si pure, douce, pleine de vie, si humaine.

Humaine.

C'était évident qu'elle choisirait de rester en vie, elle avait enfin compris ce que j'essayais de lui expliquer depuis le début, mais le pire, c'était que je voulais la transformer. Certes je me battais contre ce désir mais je le voulais sincèrement. Seule une horrible créature pouvait désirer condamner la personne qu'elle aime. Seule une horrible créature pouvait désirer désespérément tuer la personne qu'elle aime. J'étais, suis et resterais un monstre.

Je devais me réjouir du choix de Bella. Elle avait choisit la vie, après tout.

Je me réjouissais du choix de Bella. J'étais heureux. Bella aurait une vie, un avenir, un travail, des enfants, des petits enfants.

Je commençais à me lever du lit, décidé à montrer à ma famille que j'allais bien, car j'allais bien. J'étais heureux du choix de Bella.

Je n'étais même pas encore en position assise que je retombais sur le dos, las. Pouvais-je me mentir à ce point ?

Certes une part de moi était heureux pour son choix, cependant, cette part était réellement insignifiante par rapport à celle qui était triste.

Je sentais mon cœur brisé s'émietter en de minuscules morceaux à mesure que le temps passait, me séparant de plus en plus du bonheur que j'avais partagé avec mon amour. La douleur que j'avais ressentie en allant la chercher au studio de danse n'était rien et même la souffrance que j'avais éprouvée lors de l'annonce de sa mort n'était rien.

Elle m'avait abandonné.

Cependant, pas une seule fois, contrairement à ces deux évènements, je n'avais cherché un moyen de mettre fin à mon existence. Je savais qu'Alice avait dit à ma famille que je ne tenterai rien ; elle leur avait dit que du fait que c'était le choix de Bella, je supporterai mieux, la sachant heureuse. Cependant la véritable raison était plutôt que j'espérai qu'un jour elle ne le soit plus et revienne vers moi. _Egoïste_.

Pendant 80 ans, j'avais attendu – sans vraiment chercher car je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait – de trouver une raison pour accepter mon état de vampire et grâce aux deux dernières années j'avais compris que rien sur terre ne pouvait être plus important que l'amour, et à partir de maintenant, je savais que ce serait l'espoir qui me permettrait de survivre.

Les jours passaient sans que j'y fasse attention, le temps n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'importance pour les immortels, et je ne voyais aucune raison d'y prendre garde en ce moment.

Esme venait de temps à autre derrière ma porte comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois quelques jours auparavant.

Comme toutes les autres fois, "Tu sais qu'on est toujours là pour toi. Jasper pourrait t'aider aussi." Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je savais qu'ils étaient là, j'entendais sans cesse leurs inquiétudes ! Mais je ne voulais pas être aidé, je méritais cette souffrance, je voulais cette souffrance.

Aujourd'hui elle ajouta d'un air hésitant "Et on a pensé que nous devrions peut être déménager. Tu ne voudras peut être pas venir avec nous, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu t'éloignais un peu de Forks, un peu de Bella et Jacob." Sans m'en rendre compte, un grognement plaintif sortit quand j'entendis le prénom de celui qui fut mon rival. Il était désormais le vainqueur, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs, lorsque j'étais allé à La Push aider Carlisle.

A chacune de ses pensées, j'avais serré les poings et croisé les bras de plus en plus fort sur ma poitrine, avec une telle force que je m'étais bloqué la respiration. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, ne plus pouvoir respirer entre chaque 'traduction'. Ainsi je ne sentais pas le parfum de Bella, ni l'odeur du cabot, ni même la puanteur que faisait ses deux senteurs mélangées.

Esme s'excusa et m'annonça que leur départ était prévu pour dans quelques jours et qu'elle espérait réellement que je choisirais de venir avec eux. Puis elle s'en alla sans attendre ma réponse qui, elle devait s'en douter, ne viendrait pas.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, devais-je réellement partir ? C'est vrai que tout ici me rappelait Bella. Sans aucun doute cela me ferait du bien de partir à Talkeetna, la question était plutôt Voulais-je aller mieux ? Voulais-je perdre le seul lien qui m'unissait avec ma Bella ? _Ma Bella_, elle n'était plus mienne et pourtant je continuais de la penser ainsi. Cela me faisait mal mais je continuais de l'imaginer dans la robe de mariée qu'Alice avait trouvée et modifiée. Je m'étais bien forcé à ne pas écouter les pensées de ma sœur et je savais qu'elle avait fait son maximum pour ne pas la voir dans son esprit, mais elle n'avait pas résisté lorsque j'étais revenu de chez Bella, certainement trop préoccupée par mon air plus mort que jamais pour rester concentrée. Elle aurait réellement été magnifique dans cette robe.

A nouveau tous les souvenirs de Bella se bousculaient sans ordre précis, notre dernière étreinte, quand je l'avais sauvée du bus, notre dernière nuit dans ma chambre, son apparition à Volterra, ses regards interrogatifs avant qu'elle ne sache ma nature, les pensées des garçons de l'école, les souvenirs de celui qu'elle avait choisit, la première nuit ou elle avait dit mon prénom, sa première visite dans ma chambre …

_Pauvre Edward, heureusement que Bella ne sait pas dans quel état il est, elle s'en voudrait tant._ Pensa Esme.

Peut être que je devais partir après tout. Bella ne devrait jamais savoir à quel point j'étais malheureux. Esme avait raison, elle serait tellement triste de voir ma condition. Et si un jour elle changeait d'avis, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi.

"Esme, Edward déménage avec nous !" Eclata Alice, bien que son air ravi fût à des kilomètres de sa joie habituelle. Je faisais vraiment du mal à tout le monde.

J'étais quelque peu surpris de voir les autres préparer le déménagement, je devais avoir perdu la notion du temps, n'était-ce pas dans la journée que ma mère était venu m'informer du déménagement ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils déjà les bagages ?

Les imitant, je commençai à rassembler les affaires que je souhaitais emporter. Souhaiter n'était certainement pas un terme correct, plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

J'emballais mes CD avec une lenteur incomparable. Puis, ouvrant le tiroir de ma commode, je vis l'écrin, celui là même qu'Alice m'avait vu tenir pendant des heures dans une de ses visions. Devais-je me laisser aller et le regarder comme elle me l'avait prédit ? Avais-je seulement la force de me battre contre cette vision ? Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais au sol, assis dans une position qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu tenir pendant plus de 10 minutes, ce fut Alice qui me sortit de ma contemplation. _Comme je l'avais vu. Ma vision disait-elle qu'il resterait ainsi, pendant 15 heures ? Je crois pas … mmm, j'ai peut être pas fait plus attention que ça après tout …_ _C'était déjà assez pénible de le voir sans pour autant la regarder jusqu'au bout !_

15 heures ? Cela faisait 15 heures que j'étais ainsi … Le temps était réellement devenu inexistant. Le souvenir de Bella portant la bague était trop fort pour que je ne m'attarde pas sur l'écrin. Il m'appelait, comme tous les objets qui me la rappelaient. Comme tous nos souvenirs heureux.

Je pris une profonde respiration et rangeait la bague dans ma poche tout en me relevant. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur le reste de mes affaires, essayant de décider lesquelles emporter. "J'aurais dû laisser Esme faire mes cartons" Dis-je dans un souffle.

La musique s'arrêta, je défis le seul carton que j'avais réussi à finir pour prendre les CD que je voulais entendre et me rallongeai sur le lit. Le déménagement attendrait.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je n'avais pas entendu ma famille penser depuis quelque temps : étaient-ils partis, ou la musique qui sonnait toujours était-elle assez forte pour me changer les idées ?

Je me concentrais pour les écouter, _J'ai bien fait de téléphoner à Bella, elle avait l'air tellement soulagée de connaître nos projets_. Pensa Alice.

"Est-ce qu'on va aller chez elle ?" Demandait Emmett

"Je pense, avec Edward …" Esme laissa en suspend sa phrase.

Ils avaient donc décidé de lui dire au revoir. C'était peut être normal après tout. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Devais-je moi aussi lui dire au revoir ? Oui, bien sûr, j'en avais très envie mais aussi très peur.

Etais-je assez fort pour lui dire au revoir ?

* * *

Bon je vais pas être originale ... Laissez moi un petit commentaire !! ;)

Prochain chapitre: Le déménagement partie 1 !!!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	6. Déménagement partie 1

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)

* * *

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews et aussi pour m'avoir mis dans vos alertes !!

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (22 juin) Edward déprimait, les Cullen ont décidés de déménager.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Déménagement partie 1** – Point de vue d'Emmett – 30 juin

Notre déménagement avait été décidé plusieurs jours auparavant, après qu'Edward soit revenu si triste et en colère de La Push, à cause de Bella d'après Carlisle. Enfin ça, c'était évident mais plutôt car il ne s'était pas sentit aussi fort qu'il l'avait pensé. J'avais ris à cette remarque. Pas aussi fort. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Edward était le vampire le plus fort que je connaisse, pas fort au sens physique du terme – car là il n'avait aucune chance de me battre – mais il avait accomplit des combats qu'aucun autre vampire n'aurait jamais été capable.

Alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de Bella lors de leur première rencontre et alors que tout son être lui demandait de boire son sang et de la tuer, il a juste réussi à la laisser vivante … Chaque jour, il défiait sa soif en restant auprès d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Non, personne ne serait jamais aussi fort que mon frère.

Cependant, tout le monde a ses limites, et peut être que la jalousie est celle d'Edward.

Quand Alice nous avait expliqué le choix de Bella, nous avions tous eu peur qu'il retourne voir les Volturi. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, ne serait ce à cause du sort que cela impliquerait pour Bella. Mais il y a plusieurs autres moyens de mettre fin à son existence.

Heureusement Alice nous assura qu'il ne réagirait pas comme en septembre, car c'était le choix de Bella et de ce fait Edward allait l'accepter.

J'étais convaincu qu'il espérait simplement qu'elle rechange d'avis un jour. Elle était humaine après tout, les humains changent sans arrêt, c'est pas vrai ?

Pour être franc – je ne le dirais jamais à Rose – j'espérai également que Bella change d'avis. J'adorais cette petite. Elle était réellement ma sœur, je la charriais, elle rougissait et je riais. Comme n'importe quels frères et sœurs.

Quand Carlisle nous avait proposé de déménager, j'avais été le premier à demander si on pouvait lui dire au revoir. Rose m'avait lancé un regard furieux, cependant je savais qu'elle aussi voudrait lui faire ses adieux, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Elle ne l'aimait pas forcement comme une sœur, comme moi je pouvais l'aimer, cependant c'était en bonne voie. J'avais été certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle l'apprécierait autant que moi – bon peut être pas autant mais plus que maintenant – pourtant, aujourd'hui, étant donné que Bella ne sera jamais transformée, j'étais moins sûr de mes affirmations.

Nous devions partir demain. Cela faisait 2 jours que nous préparions notre départ – lentement car nous n'avions pas besoin d'autant de temps – c'était surtout pour se tenir occupés et limiter nos pensées par égard pour Edward.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de la réserve, il y a une semaine, Edward ne cessait de lancer des grognements ici et là, répondant à nos esprits. C'était bien sûr quand il ne mettait pas la musique à fond.

Esme arriva à la porte de ma chambre et me dit "Bella va venir ici, cet après midi. Alice a vu qu'il ferait beau et son salon n'est pas très grand … et surtout elle ne sera pas gênée de nous dire au revoir devant Ja –" Elle s'arrêta en faisant une légère moue, elle devait s'attendre à entendre Edward à nouveau. "s'il n'est pas dans les parages."

Je souris, "Okay, tu crois qu'elle va pleurer ?" Demandai-je d'un air machiavélique. "Il faut que j'ai un plan, pour la faire rougir avant de partir !"

Je sentais à l'expression d'Esme que j'allais avoir droit à une remontrance. Je l'en empêchais "Hey, si je suis trop gentil, elle voudra jamais me lâcher."

Elle rit, cependant ses yeux restaient inquiets, elle aurait surement pleuré elle-même, si elle avait pu et je me surpris à penser que peut être aurais-je pleuré moi aussi. _Pff, qui va croire ça !!_

Alice avait prévenu Bella de notre départ ; mine de rien, j'avais écouté leur conversation au téléphone. Je voulais pas être indiscret du tout – vous savez les discussions des filles … – Bella n'avait pas du tout été surprise, elle avait remercié ma sœur de la prévenir, sans aucune faiblesse dans la voix.

Bella était plus forte qu'on pouvait le penser. Elle avait partagé 2 ans de sa vie avec des vampires, s'était rendue à Volterra, défié Edward mainte et mainte fois – elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne qui lui faisait réellement peur – avait accepté d'être la cible de nombreux vampires psychopathes sans pour autant fuir en courant.

C'était tellement triste de voir qu'Edward et Bella était fait l'un pour l'autre et que tout essayait de les séparer.

Ce fut à mon tour de recevoir un grognement, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Il n'avait qu'à venir me voir, peut être qu'une petite bagarre lui ferait du bien pour se défouler.

Sur ce, la musique reprit, Edward était passé aux années 90 avec Nirvana. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il arrive aux années 80 et nous mette un peu de Van Halen.

Alice s'excitait réellement au fur et à mesure que l'heure H à laquelle Bella serai à la villa arrivait, criant toutes les 2 ou 3 minutes "Plus que 33 minutes !"

Elle nous fit signer un album photo – avec un montage différent à chaque page – qu'elle avait fait afin de l'offrir à Bella.

Rose avait insisté pour être la dernière à écrire dessus et avait mis beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour griffonner son prénom ; je supposais donc qu'elle n'avait pas juste signé et priai pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas insultée ! Mais Alice l'aurait surement vue et empêchée.

7 minutes avant l'arrivée de Bella – merci Alice pour le compte à rebours – Edward coupa la musique et sortit de sa chambre. Le soulagement se lisait clairement sur le visage de toute la famille, cependant il s'effaça très vite quand il sortit également de la maison et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Seule Alice sourit "Il va l'attendre chez elle." Esme se joignit à elle.

Bella se gara devant la villa ; à travers le mur vitré, on pu la voir prendre une profonde respiration et l'entendre se donner du courage "Pleurs pas, tu les reverras."

Esme retint un sanglot pendant que Bella faisait son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rentrer sans frapper – quel intérêt de s'annoncer alors que nous savions depuis le bas du chemin qu'elle arrivait ? – pourtant, elle leva la main vers la poignée, puis, hésitante, cogna son petit poing contre la porte.

Alice ouvrit et lui sauta au cou. Bella faillit tomber et j'aurai pu trouver ça drôle, mais apparemment mon sens de l'humour m'avait quitté.

Bella, à bout de souffle, déclara "Heu Alice, j'ai besoin de respirer. Et tu ne laisses aucune côte à casser pour Emmett !" J'explosais de rire, peut être qu'il n'était pas loin en fin de compte.

Nous la serrâmes chacun notre tour, enfin quand je dis nous, je parle d'Esme et moi ; Jasper avait toujours autant de mal à être proche d'elle – peut être s'abstenait-il juste pour ne pas l'effrayer ou peut être que la forte odeur de chien qui émanait d'elle atténuée sa récente douche, le gênait – il envoya une vague de calme et elle se retourna pour lui faire un énorme sourire.

Rosalie lui fit un signe de la main, très amical et Carlisle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nous parlâmes très rapidement de notre étape avant l'université mais surtout de ses projets d'études ; elle nous annonça qu'elle irait à Seattle finalement et nous fîmes les étonnés – Edward avait payé les 4 premières années d'université sans le lui dire – elle comptait étudier la littérature anglaise et plaisanta en disant qu'elle avait hésité avec l'histoire, mais que son choix s'était fait avec notre départ "Ca aurait été plus facile avec vous à mes côtés !"

Alice lui donna son cadeau et elle papillonna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. "Arrête de me faire les yeux doux, Bella. Rosalie est juste à côté !"

Tout le monde rit, ma femme me donna un coup de coude et s'adressa gentiment à Bella "Tu vas enfin être débarrassée de ton bourreau, Bella."

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, surprise du ton sympathique de Rose "Oui … mais je suis désolée pour vous, il va être invivable sans son souffre douleur."

"T'as pas idée." Acquiesça Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu devrais y aller, si ton père se réveille, il va se demander si je ne t'ai pas encore emmenée avec moi !"

Bella leva les yeux vers l'étage espérant surement voir Edward débarquer, puis baissa la tête et serra dans ses bras Alice. "A bientôt, Alice."

Rosalie l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et ajouta "Au revoir." Bella passa devant Jasper lentement, ne sachant pas comment lui dire au revoir, mais il la serra rapidement et alla se placer aux côtés d'Alice. Bella rougit par les démonstrations improbables des 2 derniers vampires.

"Tu vas me manquer avec toutes ces réactions humaines." Lui dis-je en la serrant doucement, ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage.

"Merci Emmett." Elle se tourna vers notre mère et murmura tout en se calant dans les bras que celle-ci lui tendait. "Esme, merci pour tout."

Carlisle s'approcha d'elles et les sépara en prenant Bella par les épaules. Il l'étreignit à son tour et elle se mit à pleurer. "Désolée, trop d'émotions pour la simple humaine."

Nous rîmes et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle nous fit un signe de la main, chuchota "Au revoir." et sortit.

Aucun de nous ne bougea d'un millimètre pendant qu'elle avançait vers sa Chevrolet. Bella se retourna une dernière fois pour faire ses adieux à la maison.

"Elle est tellement forte." Contempla Esme.

Le pick up s'éloigna et bientôt même son horrible son disparu.

* * *

Bon je pense pas que les mouchoirs ont été nécessaire pour celui ci !! lol

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ??

Le prochain chapitre - Le déménagement partie 2 arrivera dimanche !! (Devinez quel est le point de vue ??)


	7. Déménagement partie 2

**Anais: merci pour les commentaires ... tu n'es pas inscrite je ne peux pas répondre a tes commentaires alors que j'adore ca !! ;) donc je profite d'un chapitre d'avance pour te dire merci et si tu veux des réponses n'hésite pas a t'inscrire sur mon forum !! ^^**

Merci pour les reviews ... mais aussi pour ceux et celles qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte et/ou favoris !! (laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !! si vous meme vous écrivez vous savez a quel point c'est agréable de connaitre le point de vue des lecteurs !!)

* * *

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (30 juin) Bella est venu dire au revoir aux Cullen, mais Edward était absent …

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Déménagement partie 2** – Point de vue d'Edward – 30 juin

J'étais dans sa chambre depuis quelques heures quand j'entendis sa bruyante chevrolet.

J'avais l'impression de revivre mon départ en septembre dernier, quand j'étais venu cacher tout ce qui pouvait lui laisser un souvenir de mon passage ; sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais rajouté des éléments plutôt que d'en enlever. Des CD et des livres essentiellement.

Je m'assis dans le rocking-chair pour l'attendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Je savais ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, mais vouloir et devoir ne s'accordent pas toujours.

Je l'avais évitée pendant de nombreux jours ; enfin, j'avais évité tout le monde pendant de nombreux jours, et tout ce que je réalisais c'était que je n'aurais pas dû m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais profiter des dernières journées pour lui parler, l'écouter, la regarder dormir.

Je l'entendis rentrer, fermer la porte, lâcher un sanglot, monter les escaliers puis ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil ; en me voyant, ses yeux déjà humides laissèrent couler les larmes sans retenue.

Je m'approchai d'elle, ne résistant pas à l'occasion de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire, s'accrochant même à mon T shirt et calant sa tête contre mon torse.

Comme le dernier jour où j'avais été dans sa chambre, je la pris dans mes bras et nous installais sur son lit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Peut être ne savions-nous pas quoi dire, peut être n'y avait-il rien à dire.

Elle s'endormit après plusieurs heures, épuisée par les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Comme ce dernier jour où je l'avais vu pleurer, je la regardais dormir, savourant chaque seconde pendant laquelle son corps chaud était contre moi ; me disant que c'était la dernière nuit que je pouvais partager avec elle. Une multitude de question me traversèrent l'esprit en la voyant endormie à mes côtés. Pourquoi avais-je refusé de la transformer, pourquoi étais-je revenu de Denali, pourquoi l'avais-je forcé à se marier, pourquoi avais-je refusé de lui faire l'amour, pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé de choisir plus tôt ?

Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse, car je ne voulais pas les entendre, car je voulais – comme toujours – me voiler la face.

J'étais un monstre qui n'avait cessé de la mettre en danger, en danger à cause de ma soif, en danger à cause de mon entourage, en danger à cause de mon monde.

Elle avait finalement fait le choix que j'espérai depuis le début, elle avait choisi la vie, elle avait choisi de se battre. Elle avait choisi et pourtant je n'étais pas heureux. Du moins pas entièrement, une partie de mon être luttait pour se réjouir de ce choix sans y parvenir. Je voulais pour notre dernière nuit – bien qu'elle soit endormie – lui montrer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, _me_ montrer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

J'avais passé 80 ans à errer sur Terre, à essayer de trouver un sens à mon existence, à accepter mon état de vampire et en moins de 2 ans, cette fragile petite humaine m'avait ramené à la vie, m'avait donné plus envie de survivre que je ne l'avais voulu même humain.

Bella ne desserra pas sa main de mon T shirt et je m'empêchais de prendre ça pour un revirement – _Elle a choisi !_ – comme je m'empêchai de repenser à tous nos souvenirs, comme je m'interdisais de revoir mes projets pour notre vie future. Mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes ces pensées se mélangèrent, le passé, le futur, le présent, il n'y avait plus d'ordre logique.

Bella en mariée, ses joues qui rougissaient, notre premier rendez-vous, sa main accrochée à mon T shirt, son réveil à l'hôpital, lorsque je lui avais joué sa berceuse pour la première fois, la Ferrari que j'avais commandée, ses sanglots, le mot que je lui avais laissé lui demandant d'être prudente, mon projet de lune de miel, sa maladresse, ses questions incessantes, ses battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient … je revenais dans le présent découvrant qu'elle se réveillait.

Bella se releva sur un coude "J'avais pourtant dis que tu ne me verrais plus pleurer." Chuchota-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

"Tu devais en avoir besoin, tu n'as pas parlé de la nuit ! Ca va mieux ?" Lui demandai-je gentiment.

"Heum, je crois. C'était beaucoup d'un coup … dire au revoir à tout le monde."

"Ce n'est pas un adieu, on reviendra." _Je reviendrai, même si tu ne me verras pas avant plusieurs années._

"Tu le jures ?"

J'acquiesçai et la repris dans mes bras.

C'était si bon d'être contre son corps chaud. Mais aussi agréable que ça l'était ça me faisait mal, et pas seulement à cause de la répugnante odeur qui l'entourait, mais parce que je ne pouvais oublier que je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions de la prendre dans mes bras.

J'aurai voulu rester ici à jamais, mais après quelques minutes, je nous assis sur son lit, posais mes lèvres sur ses cheveux et aspirai une dernière fois son odeur. "Au revoir, Bella." Ces mots étaient les plus durs que je n'avais jamais eut à prononcer. "Sois heureuse." Elle secoua la tête, je présumai qu'elle n'avait pas la force de parler.

Je la relâchai et me levai du lit. Elle me laissa partir, faisant tomber ses bras sur le dessus de lit. Je la regardai une dernière fois, et comme ce jour où elle l'avait choisi, je sautais par la fenêtre et rentrai à la villa.

Je fis ce dernier trajet machinalement, presqu'instinctivement ; j'avais pris si souvent ce chemin, je ne m'étais jamais demandé si un jour il y aurait une dernière fois.

Tout était prêt pour notre départ, les voitures étaient sorties et tout le monde m'attendait pour prendre le volant. Je les remerciai de leur soutien et leur fut reconnaissant d'avoir prévu que je conduise ma Vanquish, elle allait nettement plus vite que la Volvo et j'en avais besoin ; mais surtout, l'odeur de Bella y était largement moins présente.

Carlisle partit le premier suivi de très près par Rose – je savais que durant les quelques 20 heures de route, les positions allaient être modifiées, Carlisle n'aimait pas autant la vitesse que Rose ou moi – Esme conduisait ma volvo et partie avant Alice. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et monta sur la Ducati que je lui avais donné.

J'attendis quelques instants pour dire au revoir à la villa. Je savais que je reviendrai, cependant c'était une étape, un changement, une fin.

Et comme ce dernier jour où je l'avais embrassée, j'eu le sentiment que mon cœur était mort une nouvelle fois.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

**http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)**

* * *

voili voila ...

dites moi ce que vous en penser ...


	8. Première visite

- Jitka : Eh oui les chapitres d'Edward sont les plus tristes car c'est le plus intéressant à faire déprimer !! aller encore un !! tu vis ou ? Il faisait beau chez moi quand j'ai recu ton commentaire !!

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (30 juin) Edward est allé chez Bella pour lui faire ses adieux et tous les Cullens partaient pour Talkeetna – Alaska.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 8 – Première visite** – Point de vue d'Edward – 6 juillet

C'était ma première visite à Forks – à Bella – depuis notre déménagement. Alice m'avait assuré qu'il ne ferait pas très beau et que caché par les arbres personnes ne me verraient. Depuis ce jour, je ne conduisais plus que l'Aston Martin ; la Volvo me rappelait trop Bella, tous ces trajets, tous ces souvenirs et surtout son odeur ; définitivement, la Vanquish était mieux pour moi en ce moment. Et pourtant je filai pleins gaz pour la retrouver. _Pathétique_.

J'avais mis moins de temps qu'il y a 6 jours. Bella m'avait tellement manqué. Je savais que malgré mon infaillible mémoire de vampire, elle serait plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. J'avais vraiment hâte de la voir.

Je n'avais cessé de penser à elle, son beau visage, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, son odeur incroyablement attirante, sa peau si douce … Non ! Je m'arrêtai à cette pensée, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de savourer la douceur de sa peau. Elle m'avait quitté, nous n'étions plus ensemble, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de proximité.

Je garais ma voiture devant la villa et couru très vite – même pour un vampire – en direction de la maison de mon amour – avais-je toujours le droit de la nommer ainsi ?

J'avais fais ce trajet si souvent, cela ne me surpris pas le moins du monde de pouvoir toujours sentis mon odeur. Après tout, ça ne faisait que 6 jours depuis mon dernier passage. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, 6 jours … seulement 6 jours ? 80 ans à vivre sans elle, et ces 6 jours m'avaient parus être une éternité.

Depuis notre déménagement, j'avais pensé plusieurs fois – des milliards de fois par minutes pour être plus précis – à revenir la voir comme aujourd'hui, mais je ne m'étais pas sentis prêt avant hier. A précisément 10h32, j'avais pris mes clefs et sans un mot à ma famille m'étais mis en route.

Progressivement, je voyais la maison de Bella apparaitre à travers les arbres, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond – enfin, j'aurai sentis mon cœur faire un bond s'il était vivant.

Je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps ; j'essayais de refouler les pensées négatives qui me disaient qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

Les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de Bella ne me prirent pas plus de 15 secondes. J'escaladai le mur et franchis la fenêtre, Bella n'avait pas encore perdu l'habitude de la laisser ouverte. Peut être est-elle ouverte pour qu'il la rejoigne ? pensais-je alarmé, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire s'il me trouvait ici … En réalité, cela m'était égal, il n'était pas là, s'il arrivait je l'entendrai venir et surtout j'avais vraiment envie de la voir.

Cependant à l'odeur de la chambre de Bella, je pus savoir qu'il ne mettait jamais les pieds ici. Je ne sentais sa puanteur que sur les vêtements sales que Bella avait jetés par terre.

A ses cheveux encore humides qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et à son plus qu'agréable parfum je compris qu'elle avait pris une douche juste avant de se coucher. Et je l'en remerciai intérieurement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'associer avec son odeur à lui.

En m'approchant de mon adorable Bella, je vis que la décoration de sa chambre avait quelque peu changée. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à la chambre d'une jeune femme de 18 ans. De nombreuses photo ornaient les murs ; Angela et Bella, Ben et Angela, Ben et Angela avec le cabot également – pas dans sa forme canine bien sûr – Bella et les Quileutes …. Il semblait qu'elle se soit mise à la photographie. J'ignorais délibérément les clichés qui la représentaient avec lui. Plusieurs tickets de cinéma étaient également accrochés au mur, je souris en voyant que visiblement elle savourait pleinement sa vie de jeune adulte.

Quelque part cela m'attrista – non parce qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de moi accrochée au mur – elle était heureuse, c'était mauvais signe pour moi et l'amour que je lui portais. _Encore et toujours égoïste,_ me répétais-je inlassablement.

Soudain Bella commença à s'agiter, je me retournais aussi rapidement que possible pour ne perdre aucune autre micro seconde de la vision endormie de ma Bella. Je fis les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de son lit sans la quitter des yeux, lui dégageai les cheveux qui s'attardaient et l'embrassais sur le front.

Comme la brûlure m'avait manquée !

Je souris au retour de ma perpétuelle condamnation. J'étais à ses côtés et rien ne m'enlèverait le bonheur que je pouvais ressentir en la voyant à nouveau.

_Pourrais-je partir ce soir ? _Me questionnais-je_. Arriverai-je à ne pas me montrer et à repartir ?_

Oui, il le fallait. Il fallait que je disparaisse pendant un temps pour elle. Et cette réponse me brisa le cœur, celui- la même qui s'était recollé, certes grossièrement et en laissant de profondes blessures, mais il avait été mieux avant que je ne réalise qu'il serait préférable pour elle de ne pas me voir.

Alice et Bella se téléphonait assez régulièrement, je priais pour que ma sœur ne lui dévoile pas mes intentions de rester dans l'ombre.

Bella commença à marmonner quelque chose, je sentis à nouveau une vague de joie me parcourir, même si ses paroles ne voulaient rien dire. C'était la Bella que je connaissais, la Bella que j'aimais.

J'attendais qu'elle reparle à nouveau quand j'entendis une 'voix' au loin.

_Ca pue le suceur de sang ! Il est revenu ? C'est toi, sangsue ?_ Je sentais qu'il se contrôlait sérieusement pour ne pas grogner ni attaquer.

_Si c'est toi, t'as intérêt à dégager. Elle m'a choisi, tu as perdu le droit de te faufiler comme avant par sa fenêtre_. Ajouta-t-il_. Je te laisse 10 minutes pour dégager, je vais continuer mon tour de patrouille, mais quand je reviens_, il pausa pour se détendre_… j'ose espérer que tu auras disparu._

Sans chercher pourquoi il ne m'avait pas fait sortir d'ici à l'instant – sur le coup cela m'était égal – je savourai les quelques dernières minutes qui me restaient à la contempler. Bella était tout simplement radieuse. Je priais pour qu'elle parle, mais elle n'en fit rien. D'habitude elle ne parlait pas avant 3h mais cela dépendait essentiellement de son heure de coucher et de ses rêves.

Le temps passa très vite - plusieurs jours, plusieurs années à me plaindre de la lenteur du temps et là je déplorais la rapidité des minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

J'embrassais furtivement Bella et sortis par la fenêtre, comme des centaines de fois auparavant.

Seth, Quill et Jared avaient rejoins le cabot dans les bois. _Voilà ce qu'il était parti faire_, pensais-je. Je les entendais argumenter sur le sort qu'ils me réservaient. Seul Seth tentait de calmer les trois autres et ajoutait de temps à autre pour moi _Mince, mec, tu devrais partir. Jacob n'est pas ravi et il risquerait réellement de dépasser les limites._

Sans attendre d'avantage d'explications, je repris le chemin que je connaissais par cœur pour retourner à la villa.

J'avais été chassé de la maison, de la chambre de Bella, menacé par des louveteaux mais le seul point négatif que je voyais était que je n'avais pas entendu parler Bella.

Jared interrompit ma lamentation. Il m'avait rattrapé et c'est à ce moment là que je compris que je ne m'étais pas mis à courir contrairement à mon habitude.

_Hey Vampire, écoute, pour aujourd'hui on passe l'éponge, car c'est la première fois, mais t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas t'introduire chez Bella comme ça, pas sans sa permission _– j'avais dis la même chose au chien quand il l'avait embrassée et j'étais sûr que ces mots étaient les siens. _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, à vrai dire, pour cette nuit tu ferais mieux de partir de Forks._

J'acquiesçai, il était évident qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas d'une semelle lors de cette visite si je ne m'en allais pas très vite, et il était tout aussi clair que jamais plus je ne demanderais la permission à Bella pour rentrer chez elle par la fenêtre. C'était une impasse, mon cœur se brisa encore. Vaincu, je repris ma voiture en direction de Talkeetna.

Sans avoir entendu ma Bella parler pendant son sommeil. Sans avoir pu vérifier qu'elle était heureuse. Tôt ou tard, je devrais revenir, cette idée m'illuminait. Je reviendrais, et il le savait.

* * *

Qui avez vous envie de taper ??? Jacob ? Jared ? Bella ? Edward ?? Moi c'est Jared et Bella !! ;)

Je comptabiliserais les votes !! lol

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	9. Ne pas espérer

Merci tout le monde pour les commentaires !!

Hell71 je t'ai répondu mais je le redis … j'ai adoré ton message !!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur favoris !! ;)

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (6 juillet) Edward revenait à Forks pour la première fois mais il est tombé sur les Quileutes.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Ne pas espérer** – Point de vue d'Edward – 11 juin

Bella n'était pas chez elle quand j'arrivai à Forks. Après 16 heures de route, n'importe qui aurait été fatigué ou agacé, moi au contraire j'étais heureux, enfin heureux est peut être un terme trop fort pour l'état dans lequel je me sentais depuis bientôt un mois.

Après avoir fait le tour de la ville en vain à la recherche de ma Bella – de Bella, je n'arrivai toujours pas à ne plus la considérer comme mienne – j'en concluais qu'elle devait être à La Push. Comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir traverser la frontière, juste pour m'en assurer, m'assurer qu'elle était réellement là bas, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, m'assurer qu'elle était heureuse. C'était la raison de mes visites à Forks, après tout.

Je décidai de revenir dans les bois derrière chez elle, elle allait bien rentrer un jour ? Quelle stupide expression, je préférai qu'elle rentre plus vite 'qu'un jour', cela ne me plaisait pas du tout de ne pas savoir où elle était. Je pensais appeler Alice, mais si Bella était avec lui, que ce soit à la réserve ou non, ma sœur ne la verrait pas.

Soudain la Rabbit se gara à place habituelle du pick up de Bella, elle sortit de l'habitacle et commença à s'avancer lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna pour le chercher des yeux. Sur le coup je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi son pick up n'était pas devant sa maison, je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'elle était bien avec lui. C'était ce que je m'étais imaginé, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner _aurai-je pu la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle semblait l'être ?_ Cependant quelque soit la réponse, je savais qu'elle ne me plairait pas. Comment pourrais-je

_Je t'ai sentis la sangsue ! Ne pars pas, on a à parler. _Pensa le cabot.

_Oh mais j'avais pas l'intention de partir. _Répondis-je, bien que lui ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

Il rattrapa Bella et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Bella l'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Celle- la même où j'avais, il fut un temps, été interdit de visite. Charlie devait, en ce moment, être ravi du choix de sa fille ; sûrement pas les même raisons pour lesquelles je me réjouissais moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui et il s'avança d'un pas décidé.

"Pourquoi t'es là ? Elle a choisi … Vas t'en."

"Je t'avais prévenu que je resterai dans les coulisses pour vérifier qu'elle était heureuse."

"Et alors suceur de sang ? Elle l'est, tu peux partir." Dit-il sèchement, argumentant ses paroles par des scènes de Bella et lui enlacés. Mon cœur qui ne battait plus depuis 80 ans, aurait difficilement pu être plus mort qu'à l'instant. Bella souriait, elle était réellement heureuse. C'était tout ce qui m'importait, je me forçai d'oublier que c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras et me concentrai sur l'air radieux de Bella.

"Merci, Jacob." J'avais réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à ne pas cracher son nom ni faire de grimace, peut être par arrogance, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas celui que je pensais être. "Je te remercie sincèrement de la rendre heureuse."

Il ne me répondit pas – qu'aurait-il pu dire ? – je voulais savoir si elle était heureuse, il voulait que je parte, j'avais eu la preuve de ce que je cherchai, il était temps de rentrer.

Je n'étais pas prêt à retourner à Denali, je traversai la forêt pour me rendre à la villa. Je n'allais pas partir sans avoir vu Bella dormir. Je n'allais pas le laisser m'empêcher de l'entendre pour la deuxième fois, je reviendrais plus tard ; en espérant qu'il ne serait pas dans les parages. Je n'avais nullement peur de lui, mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon sang froid – ironique pour un vampire – et risquer de la blesser en me battant avec lui, qui sait jusqu'où ça aurait pu aller.

Je n'avais pas emmené mon piano à Talkeetna, ce piano appartenait à cette ville, à cette vie, à Bella. Je m'installais et jouait, ne pensant qu'à elle et non au fait qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je jouais pour notre amour, je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, même si ses sentiments n'étaient plus suffisants pour elle.

Le sommeil de Bella était loin d'être calme, peut être savait-elle que j'étais là. Non, je m'enlevais rapidement cette idée – cet espoir – de l'esprit. Son petit triangle entre les sourcils que je connaissais si bien était présent et je réfrénai mon envie de le lisser comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Malgré son agitation, elle était plus belle que jamais. Peut être car désormais elle m'était inaccessible. Comme toutes ces nombreuses nuits, je m'asseyais dans le rocking-chair et ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Les heures passaient et je ne me lassais pas de la regarder. Je savais que j'aurai pu le faire à jamais, je savais que je le ferai tant qu'il m'en était possible. Je ne pouvais revenir toutes les nuits, cependant je ne gâcherai aucune possibilité qui m'était offerte.

Son parfum emplissait l'air autour de moi, je souris au retour de la flamme dans ma gorge, cette sensation m'avait tellement manquée. Pas que j'appréciai la douleur en elle-même, cependant elle signifiait que j'étais près d'elle, et j'aurais souffert mille martyres si cela me permettait de rester auprès d'elle. La brûlure n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur que je ressentais en la voyant.

Elle se calma progressivement, je m'avançai lentement d'elle pour dégager les cheveux qui s'étaient attardés sur son visage et m'empêchaient de la contempler. Elle frissonna à mon toucher et je souris, me rappelant toutes ces caresses qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

"Edward." Marmonna-t-elle. Mon cœur aurait pu rebattre si on lui en avait donné l'occasion, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Se pouvait-il qu'elle m'aime plus que je ne le pensais après tout ?

Non, je ne devais pas espérer quoi que ce soit, elle avait choisi et si elle avait regretté son choix, elle aurait su où me trouver. _N'espère rien inutilement_. J'aurai pu rire à mes pensées errantes, comme si je pouvais cesser d'espérer. A jamais, jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte Bella, je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer.

Le soleil se levait. Je décidai de rentrer en Alaska, j'avais vu ce que je voulais voir. J'avais pu m'assurer qu'elle était heureuse, j'avais pu la regarder dormir, j'avais pu l'entendre parler.

Je reprenais le chemin vers ma Vanquish laissée à la villa, heureux. Enfin heureux n'était toujours pas le bon terme, il était toujours trop fort pour l'état dans lequel que me trouvais depuis bientôt un mois.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 9 ...

Vous trouverez tres vite le 10 (dans 5 minutes !! lol)

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	10. Ca fait un mois

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)

_

* * *

_

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (11 juillet) Edward est revenu pour une de ses visites à Forks, il a parlé à Jacob et a regarder Bella dormir …

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Ca fait un mois** – Point de vue d'Edward – 18 juillet

Je me retrouvais encore à Forks, j'avais dis à ma famille qu'il fallait que j'aille réceptionner la Ferrari que j'avais réservée pour Bella – une F430 rouge édition limitée commandée directement à Maranello en Italie – cependant j'avais bien entendu dans leurs pensées que personne ne m'avait cru. Il y avait bien la livraison à Forks, mais Esme m'avait proposé d'y aller et bien avant, Carlisle avait voulu appeler l'usine pour changer l'adresse de livraison mais je l'en avais dissuadé. Ils savaient donc tous très bien que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse pour retourner voir Bella.

J'étais ravi de la trouver chez Angela, je l'avais toujours appréciée, elle était gentille, discrète et surtout elle aimait sincèrement Bella.

"Alors finalement, tu vas à l'université de Seattle ?"

"Heu, ouai …"

"Allez les Redhawks !" Eclata Angela.

"Tu sais que je ferais pas de sport." Bella me paraissait pensive, bien que le sujet du sport la mettait très souvent dans cet état là ; j'étais certain que quelque chose la préoccupait, après tout elle était humaine, les humains étaient toujours préoccupés par quelque chose !

"Ouais, mais tu pourras supporter !"

"Mmm, on verra."

_Elle … elle a l'air ailleurs ! A quoi pense-t-elle ? _je ris à la question d'Angela, elle n'avait pas idée de la difficulté pour connaître les pensées de Bella. Avant, je pouvais lui demander à quoi elle pensait, elle ne me disait pas toujours ses réelles inquiétudes, cependant c'était réconfortant de pouvoir l'interroger.

"Ben et moi on va au ciné demain, vous venez, avec Jake ?"

"Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été au ciné tous ensemble ! Vous voulez voir quoi ?"

J'étais soulagé de voir Bella reprendre sa vie, elle allait finalement avoir la vie qu'elle méritait, elle paraissait heureuse. Quelque peu préoccupée mais c'était les aléas de l'existence !

"Bah les gars vont certainement vouloir voir 'Bleu d'enfer' mais le surf c'est pas trop mon truc, je pensais plus à 'Entre deux rives' mais là c'est eux qui vont pas être d'accord ! Je crois que 'Pirates des caraïbes 2' nous irait à tous, si tu as vu le 1 !"

"Oui, je l'ai vu … on pourrait peut être se faire 'Entre deux rives' dans la semaine s'il est toujours à l'affiche ! J'aurai bien besoin d'une soirée fille."

_Ah, je le savais … Va-t-elle pour autant m'en parler ? Oh elle m'en parlera si elle en ressent le besoin, je vais pas la harceler comme Jess le ferait._

"Tu as l'air … soucieuse, tu veux en parler ?"

"Heu … c'est … ça fait un mois aujourd'hui." Répondit Bella en regardant par la fenêtre, sur le coup je me demandais si elle n'espérait pas me voir dans les bois. "Il me manque ! C'est difficile à expliquer."

"T'as pas à tout expliquer, je comprends. Tu l'aimes toujours !"

Bella acquiesça, malgré un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son expression était plus triste que joyeuse. Je sentis mon cœur revivre ; j'aurai voulu en cet instant aller la voir et la supplier de revenir avec moi. Mais il ne fallait pas, elle avait choisi, elle avait choisi la vie, elle l'avait choisi et était heureuse, c'était le principal. Elle était heureuse comme une humaine devait l'être.

"Je ne sais pas si un jour je cesserai de penser à lui de cette façon."

"Et Jake ? Il sait pour Edward ?" _Il ne doit pas être ravi ! Il a l'air un peu jaloux ! Edward aurait surement été plus compréhensif dans la situation inverse._

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Angela.

"Je sais pas trop, je suppose … On en parle pas vraiment, il est plutôt fier … C'est Jacob !" Dit-elle en riant. "Il est tellement heureux … ça me rend heureuse."

_La question c'est 'autant qu'avec Edward ?'_

Je priais pour qu'elle lui pose cette magnifique question – magnifique bien sûr en prétendant que Bella puisse dire 'non, pas autant qu'avec Edward.'

Quelque part, égoïstement, j'espérais qu'elle soit malheureuse, je m'en voulais terriblement de penser ainsi. Cependant, j'aurai pu la récupérer, on aurait pu se marier, j'aurai pu la transformer. Quitte à parier son âme. J'étais assez égoïste pour le vouloir et je me haïssais davantage à ces pensées.

Le monstre se réveillait, et je cherchai à travers Angela le magnifique visage de Bella pour le faire taire. Bella avait choisi, elle aurait une vie, des enfants, un métier, des petits enfants et je devais m'en réjouir.

Je ne savais pas si Angela avait réellement l'intension de questionner Bella, mais de toute façon Ben arriva juste à ce moment là – dans un film on aurait trouvé ça téléphoné mais malheureusement ces scènes arrivaient dans la réalité également. "Hey Bella. Où est ton pick up ? T'es pas venue à pied quand même ?" Dit-il en riant. _Elle se serait surement cassé une jambe à marcher jusqu'ici de chez elle !_

"Non, mon père m'a déposée, Jake répare la Chevrolet, je sais pas ce qu'elle a … hier elle démarrait plus." Elle haussa les épaules.

Voila où était son pick up. Et dire que j'avais planifié demander à Rose de lui faire quelques misères pour que Bella accepte un nouveau véhicule plus résistant et plus sûr pour elle, en attendant bien sûr sa transformation. Je n'aurais même pas eu à le faire, il m'aurait facilité la tache.

"D'ailleurs, Jake devrait plus tarder, il m'a proposé de venir me chercher … on passe vous prendre pour le film ?"

Le loup arrivant, je décidais de rentrer à la villa. J'avais imaginé, l'espace d'une seconde, essayer la Ferrari mais je l'avais choisi pour Bella, elle resterait à jamais celle de Bella.

Je fêtais de façon morbide notre premier mois de séparation en allant chasser ; attendant l'heure à laquelle Bella serait endormie et où je pourrais aller l'écouter. Peut être dirait- elle encore mon nom. Je me demanderai alors, encore, si elle m'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait lui et je me laisserai encore fantasmer sur ce qu'aurait été notre avenir si j'avais accepté plus tôt de la transformer, si elle ne l'avait pas choisi lui et qu'elle m'ait épousé.

* * *

Cette fois je m'arrete la pour ce soir !!

Le chapitre 11 dans 2 jours a peu près !!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! je sais que c'est triste mais dans quelques chapitres Edward sera heureux ... Je vous le jure !! lol


	11. Shopping

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews et aussi d'avoir ajouté ma fic à vos favoris !!

- 2 jours Helen … chose promise, chose due !!

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (18 juillet) C'était l'anniversaire de leur 1er mois de séparation, il ne lui a toujours pas parlé, mais grâce à Angela, il sait qu'elle l'aime toujours !

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Shopping** – Point de vue d'Edward – 26 juillet

"Alice, arrête ça, s'il te plait !" Me plaignis-je à la voyante à 2 sous à côté de moi, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de trouver Bella dans tout Forks.

"Pardon, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas eue au téléphone."

"Et ben, appelles la, mais arrête de me montrer qu'elle est introuvable."

_Elle doit être à la réserve, je la vois pas. Pas avec Angela, pas chez elle …_

"Alice."

_Désolée ! Ah ! Enfin ! Elle rejoint son père au commissariat, ils vont manger ensemble._

Je restai impassible. Bien que je réprimandai ma sœur, j'écoutai attentivement ses pensées. Une partie de moi souhaitait tout savoir sur Bella, cependant une partie plus grande encore avait peur du jour où Alice m'annoncerait que le futur de celle que j'aimerai à jamais avait définitivement disparu, signe qu'elle serait allée vivre chez lui, ou se mariait avec lui, ou serait intime avec lui. Je chassais vite toutes les images que j'avais pu voir dans l'esprit de ce cabot. Entre ses souvenirs et ses fantasmes, je me demandai s'il pensait de temps en temps à autre chose et je plaignais sincèrement les autres loups de La Push qui devaient partager toutes ses pensées.

"C'était quand ta dernière visite ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait anodin. Une chose à savoir sur ma sœur : rien n'était anodin ! Et le fait qu'elle chante David Bowie 'The voyeur of utter destruction' me prouvait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?"

"Moi ? Rien !" Je levais les yeux au ciel. "J'avais eut l'impression que tu irais bientôt à Forks. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été voir Bella."

"L'impression ou une vision ?" Riais-je, bien que mon rire depuis un peu plus d'un mois soit clairement inexistant.

"Okay, démasquée. En réalité la vision m'indique que tu emmèneras ta sœur !" Me dit-elle en tirant la langue. Je n'avais aucunement la force – mentale car étant vampire nous n'avions jamais de baisse de régime – d'argumenter contre elle mais avant même que je n'ai eut le temps de lui répondre, elle ajouta _Ca fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vue ! Tu peux rester dans les bois, comme à chaque fois ! Je suis pas obligée de lui dire que tu es avec moi. S'il te plait, Edward ?_

"Quand ?" Répondis-je sans enthousiasme, cependant vu mon humeur ces temps-ci, c'était le mieux qu'ils aient pu observer.

"Pourquoi pas samedi, il pleuvra, je pourrais organiser une sortie shopping entre fille et tu pourras nous suivre, comme tu allais me le proposer !" Elle me tira la langue une nouvelle fois.

Je ne relevais pas ses taquineries, Oui, j'avais bien l'intention de les suivre. "Tu trouves qu'elle va bien, Alice ?" Je ne savais pas trop quelle réponse j'attendais. J'avais envie qu'elle me dise, 'non elle est malheureuse. Elle ne sera jamais aussi heureuse qu'avec toi…' Mais c'était égoïste. Bella me trouvais désintéressé et je me devais de lui montrer qu'elle avait raison, ou je me forçai à lui donner raison. Une part de moi souhaitait aussi que Bella soit heureuse sans moi, qu'elle arrive à faire sa vie, qu'elle ait des enfants, petits enfants … Comme je l'avais voulu l'année dernière.

_Il y a des hauts et des bas_, pensa-t-elle. _Comme n'importe qu'elle humaine. On lui manque, toi plus tous les autres. Mais en général, oui je pense qu'elle est heureuse. Je suis désolée, Edward._

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et c'est mieux ainsi." Répliquai-je sans émotions.

"Je peux l'appeler ?" Me demanda-t-elle, mais avant même que je n'ai le temps d'acquiescer, elle sautillait déjà comme une petite fille à qui on avait offert une poupée. Elle sortit son téléphone et s'installa près de moi. J'avais, l'espace d'un instant, hésité à lui demander de rester dans la pièce pour entendre la voix de mon amour, peut être l'avait-elle vu. Je lui étais de toute façon reconnaissant de ne pas me le faire dire devant tout le monde. J'étais déjà assez pathétique.

"Bella, c'est Alice !" Dit-elle d'une voix plus qu'enjouée.

"Oh, salut Alice … comment va … comment va Esme ?"

"Elle va bien, _tout_ le monde va bien. Tu nous manque à _tous_ !" Dit-elle en appuyant exagérément sur les mots 'tout' et 'tous' en me regardant.

"Vous aussi, vous me manquez."

"Ca tombe bien, que fais-tu samedi ?"

"Je sais pas … pourquoi ?" Hésitante ; Bella devait se douter qu'Alice mijotait quelque chose.

"Oh ne commence pas à râler, je sais que tu es libre ! Il va pleuvoir, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une journée shopping avec Angela. Elle sera libre aussi, Ben va faire je ne sais quoi avec Austin."

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vois que je peux pas y échapper !" J'entendis un sourire et le mima inconsciemment.

"Tu …heu, tu viens seule ?" Hésita-t-elle à nouveau puis ajouta très vite. "Est-ce que Jasper vient ?"

"Non, non, ce week end c'est chasse entre gars. Je viens seule !"

"Oh" Elle semblait déçue, ce qui me fit clairement sourire. Nous entendîmes de plus loin, "Dis bonjour à Alice de ma part !"

"Mon père te dit bonjour !" Répéta-t-elle.

"J'avais entendu !" Déclara ma sœur amusée.

"Oui je m'en doute mais pas lui !"

"A samedi ! 10 heures, je viens vous chercher !" Chantonna Alice, toujours égale à elle-même, pleine de joie et d'énergie

"Ok, à samedi, Alice. Dis bonjour à tout le monde pour moi, s'il te plait !"

"Promis !"

Alice raccrocha et commença à sautiller partout, c'était en quelque sorte sa danse da la victoire. Même pour un vampire, elle avait une énergie débordante.

Je réprimai un sourire, moi-même j'étais quelque peu satisfait. J'allais revoir ma Bella, jusque là rien d'anormal, seulement dans l'esprit d'Alice, Bella serait intensément détaillée. De plus, connaissant Alice, elle lui poserait certainement les questions que moi-même je voulais demander. Soudain une multitude de nouvelles interrogations me submergea et je réfléchissais aux plus importantes. Après tout, Alice était ma sœur, elle accepterait sans aucun doute de les poser pour moi. J'étais même prêt à l'implorer pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle me demanderait une Porche par question, je ne pourrais refuser.

"Esme, tu as entendu ?" Cria ma sœur si serviable. "Bella a dit oui pour le shopping. Samedi, on va faire les boutiques de Port Angeles avec Angela." _Oh, Angela !_ Je l'avais oubliée. Alors que ma sœur continuait ses plans, je déplorais pour la première fois la présence d'Angela dans la vie de Bella. Avec Angela, Alice ne pourra poser que rarement des questions.

Jasper tourna la tête dans ma direction, sentant, sans aucun doute, ma déception. Je n'y avais pas particulièrement prêté attention, mais il s'était très nettement détendu depuis l'appel d'Alice. Ce qui était très rare quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Je m'en voulais de lui infliger autant de peine. C'est pourquoi, j'évitais au maximum de me retrouver à ses côtés, je ne voulais pas partager cette douleur, et encore moins la soulager à l'aide de son don.

_On va prendre ma Porche … Edward, tu récupèreras la Ferrari à Fo-_

"Pas question !" L'interrompis-je. Mes frères tournèrent la tête vers moi, puis quand ils s'aperçurent qu'Alice continuait notre conversation juste pour moi ils reportèrent de nouveau leur attention ailleurs. La Ferrari était destinée à Bella, si mon amour ne devenait jamais vampire, la Ferrari ne serait jamais conduite !

_C'est débile de ne pas vouloir conduire cette voiture sous prétexte que tu l'as achetée pour Bella. _Pensa-t-elle.

"C'est toi le télépathe ?" Demandai-je rhétoriquement.

_Ecoute c'est un gâchis de la laisser dans le garage, de plus Rosalie meurt d'envie de la trafiquer et surtout, Bella connait toutes nos voitures. Avec la Ferrari tu passeras inaperçu._

Je réfléchi, je n'étais pas très heureux de devoir prendre la voiture 'd'après' – comme je l'avais appelée – cependant, Alice n'avait pas tort ; la ville de Port Angeles n'était pas entourée de bois ou forêt pour me cacher comme Forks.

"Bien, tu es raisonnable !" Me dit-elle sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, puis me faisant un clin d'œil. "Rosalie, félicitations, tu auras officiellement du travail au retour d'Edward ! Il reviendra avec la F430 !"

Je me levais et les laissais s'extasier sur cette nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas partager leurs pensées joyeuses à l'idée d'essayer la voiture. Je savais que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'apprécier sa conduite samedi et cette idée me dégoutait déjà assez.

Cette voiture était destinée à la Bella que j'aimais, celle qui une fois transformée serait restée avec moi pour toujours.

* * *

Voila pour mon petit chapitre 11 ... Le 12 dans 2 jours encore !!

Pensez à mon petit commentaire ...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	12. F 430

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews ...

- Helen: Encore 2 jours pile poil !! ;)

- Malala: Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup quand Edward souffre, il est très interessant !!

- Hosttwilight: "Et surtout la question fatidique... Bella retournera t'elle avec lui ?!" Et oui tu as raison ... Je ne répondrais pas !! lol

- Dominique: Et bien lis ... mais attention ... Angela est la !! :(

* * *

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (26 juillet) Alice prévoyait un après midi shopping avec Bella et Angela …

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – F430** – Point de vue d'Edward – 29 juillet

Alice m'avait déposé à la villa. Elle en profita pour aller chercher des vêtements qu'elle avait laissés, faute de place dans les voitures. _Comme si elle en a pas assez pris ?_ Me dis-je en repensant aux 10 valises qu'elle avait emmenées, une seule étant remplie pour Jasper.

J'entrai dans le garage et m'avançai doucement vers la Ferrari, caressant sa carrosserie, comme les humains le faisaient pour pouvoir toucher ce qui leur était inaccessible. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression de voler quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas. Habituellement, je ne me formalisais pas pour le vol, j'avais déjà souvent volé et tué, pouvait-il y avoir pire ? Cependant cette voiture était sacrée, elle était destinée à Bella, à ma Bella devenue vampire. Bella ne serait jamais vampire, la voiture ne devrait jamais être conduite.

Alice arriva derrière moi, "Je sais que tu ne veux pas la prendre, mais tu ne pourras pas rester dehors à Port Angeles, et je sais que tu ne resteras pas ici à nous attendre ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture après tout. Qui te dit qu'elle l'aurait aimée ? Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas matérialiste ! Bella aurait sans doute préféré utiliser ta Volvo à cause de tous ces souvenirs … "

Je l'interrompais d'un signe de la main, elle avait raison, Bella était loin d'être matérialiste, elle n'aimait pas les cadeaux et pour le moment elle n'aimait même pas la vitesse. Je montais dans la Ferrari et mis le contact. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas apprécier de me retrouver derrière le volant, cependant une fois sur la route, la vitesse prit le dessus, en attendant qu'Alice aille chercher Bella et Angela, je m'accordais un tour du parc national Olympic. Je luttais fortement pour détester cette balade et me concentrait sur le fait qu'elle était nécessaire pour me calmer.

Quand j'atteignis Port Angeles, une heure plus tard – même ralentissant au maximum, Alice n'avait pas pu mettre autant de temps – je trouvais sa Porche devant Fashion Bug.

Je regardai Bella dans les yeux d'Angela et ma sœur –même ceux de la vendeuse quand ces dernières n'étaient pas proches de Bella - ses deux amies l'aimaient tellement que c'était un plaisir de la voir à travers elle ; s'inquiétant toutes deux réellement de ses émotions, elles la scrutaient autant que je l'aurai fait pour savoir si elle était vraiment heureuse.

J'attendais patiemment qu'Angela aille dans la cabine d'essayage – bien que cela me ferait une paire d'yeux en moins pour regarder mon amour sous tous les angles – espérant que Bella en profite pour parler plus sérieusement avec ma sœur.

Bella semblait patienter également, elle regardait sans voir les rayons de vêtements bien trop colorés à son goût, pendant qu'Alice, qui elle avait les bras chargés, dirigeait Angela vers les cabines avec une bonne dizaine de pantalon. Je remerciai ma sœur intérieurement, elle devait savoir qu'Angela mettrait plus de temps à sortir ainsi – et avançait vers le rayon coloré. Bella quitta la gondole pour se rapprocher plus rapidement d'Alice, comme si elle ne voulait perdre aucune seconde pour lui parler seules à seules, ou peut être qu'elle voulait limiter les intentions de ma sœur en laissant derrière elle les vêtements trop flashant.

"Heu, Alice ?"

"Tiens, prends ça." Lui dit Alice sans accorder d'attention à son ton quelque peu hésitant. "Et vas essayer." Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une pile de robes, pantalons et t shirt, elle marqua une pause puis enleva au fur et à mesure quelques habits._ Oh, le bleu est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Edward ? _Je voyais dans sa tête les résultats de ses choix, et ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer que je ne serais pas celui qui bénéficierai de cette journée shopping. "C'est bon, tu prends ceux la ! Tu disais ?"

"Heu, rien !"

"Non, mais tu allais me demander quelque chose."

"Comment … comment va-t-il ?" Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, mais j'avais peur que petit à petit ses sentiments s'effacent : n'est ce pas la faculté des humains ? Savoir s'adapter aux changements ? Oublier facilement ? Guérir ?

"Pas trop mal … je pense. Il est plus présent que la dernière fois_." C'est pas difficile t'étais pas avec nous ! _S'accorda-t-elle à penser pour moi"Il est content que tu sois heureuse … Tu es bien heureuse ?"

"Hein ?" Bella ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette question. "Oh, oui, oui … c'est juste …"

Alice sentit son embarras et lui épargna la fin de la phrase. J'aurais certainement hurlé sur ma sœur si je n'avais pas vu Bella annoncer hésitante '_il me manque'_ dans l'esprit d'Alice, mon cœur fit à nouveau un bond. "Tu lui manques aussi !"

Le visage de Bella s'illumina et me fit largement sourire, chose rare depuis le 18 juillet "C'est vrai ? Il … tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?"

"Non, pas le moins du monde_._"_ Quelle idée, Edward t'en vouloir ! Est-ce que t'es seulement capable d'avoir une idée négative à son propos ?_ me demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

"Alors, pourquoi ? … Pourquoi il ne vient jamais ?"

_Oh mais il vient ! Seulement je lui ai promis de ne pas te le dire !_ "Tu as décidé de vivre sans lui, il veut juste te rendre les choses plus faciles."

"Il m'aime encore, tu crois ?" Son ton était plein d'espoir, mais peut être ne voyais-je encore une fois ce que je voulais bien voir.

"Bien sûr, et tu le sais ! C'est pas la question que tu voulais me poser !"

Bella baissa les yeux et murmura "Peut être que je ne dois pas la poser."

A mon grand désespoir, Alice me cacha certaines de ses pensées, me permettant toujours de voir Bella mais m'empêchait de savoir ce que Bella avait en tête. "Peut être, oui. Oh Angela, tu es magnifique."

"Merci Alice." Répondit-elle. "Tu crois que ça plaira à Ben ?"

"J'en suis sûre." Sourit ma sœur, en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Bella le top bleu serait parfait pour notre sortie de demain avec les garçons." Angela désigna le même débardeur qui avait déjà fait sensation dans l'esprit d'Alice.

Alors elles avaient des projets avec Ben et le clébard. Je décidai donc de rentrer dans la nuit plutôt que le lendemain soir. _Heum … il sera là cette nuit, tu ne devrais pas rester !_ Pensa pour moi Alice. Bien sûr … elle avait vu ma décision de rester pour écouter Bella et avait surtout vu l'avenir proche de Bella disparaitre avec l'arrivée du cabot.

Soit, je rentrerai donc ce soir avec Alice. Ou peut être en même temps qu'Alice mais avec la Ferrari, c'était évident que j'aurais besoin de calmer mon agacement de n'avoir pu rester tout le week-end à Forks.

Alice n'eut pas l'occasion de parler d'avantage à Bella, toutes deux paraissaient déçues de ce fait. Leurs séances shopping se passaient toutes de la même manière, excepté qu'Angela avait épuisé son argent de poche et ne quittait plus Alice et Bella.

Bien que j'espérais beaucoup de leurs discussions, cet après midi n'était pas pour autant perdu, Bella était radieuse dans les différents habits qu'Alice lui faisait essayer.

Elles rentrèrent un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, et après avoir salué Charlie, ma sœur reprit la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis arriver le chien, il venait vérifier que Bella était bien saine et sauve ; elle avait du lui expliquer ses projets de la journée.

A contre cœur, je rentrais à Talkeetna. Choisissant la date de ma prochaine visite. Le 2 août … Tout en espérant pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

* * *

Oui je sais qu'il est toujours un peu court !!

Mais pour vous expliquez ... Les prochains chapitres sont juste histoire de montrer la vie déprimante d'Edward ...

Pensez à me laisser un commentaire !! En général (je dis bien général, désolée si certains sont passés dans les mailles) mais je vous réponds et vous donne une petite exclu sur ma fic ou sur une autre !!

A dans 2 jours !! ;)

* * *

_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	13. Entre deux rives

Merci pour les commentaires !!

- Malala : tu devrais lire "How you hurt me" de TheSingingGirl … C'est en anglais mais ca vaut vraiment le coup !! je ne vais pas la traduire tout de suite … J'en ai d'autres a faire avant, j'espère que tu comprends l'anglais !! Je te la conseille vivement, c'est en gros "Si Bella n'avait pas accepté si facilement de pardonner à Edward mais lui avait dit combien elle avait souffert" Je pense que ca te plairait !! (tu peux trouver TheSingingGirl dans mes favoris)

- lili: c'était au moins un beau rêve !! lol (je ne répondrais pas au reste !!)

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (29 juillet) Alice a eut son après midi shopping avec Bella et Angela, Edward est reparti avec la Ferrari !

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Entre deux rives** – Point de vue de Rosalie – 3 juillet

J'attendais que l'ordinateur se mette en route, malgré qu'Edward et Carlisle l'aient trafiqué, je trouvais qu'il mettait toujours trop de temps, heureusement j'avais de quoi patienter pendant les nombreuses secondes de chargement. Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas que mon reflet à contempler dans l'écran noir, mais les spécialités proposées par l'université.

Pour tout ceux qui ne savaient pas que nous étions des vampires – c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Bella – nous avions commencé Dartmouth l'année précédente, cependant notre famille ne se s'éparpille jamais, sauf pour des vacances – ou le cas exceptionnel de la dépression d'Edward – et comme Alice et lui n'étaient pas censés avoir fini le lycée, j'avais pris une année sabbatique avec Emmett. Durant l'été nous avions parcouru l'Afrique et sa faune particulièrement succulente.

Le premier jour, Emmett s'était nourrit d'un lion, après avoir essayé de chasser un guépard ; il était légèrement déçu de voir sa proie lui échapper, mais j'avais vite réussi à le rassurer car ce n'était pas sa force qui était en jeu mais sa rapidité, il me répondit le plus simplement possible "La prochaine fois, on emmène Edward, j'aimerai bien les goûter."

Après ce séjour et surtout après l'incident – bon, accident serait un meilleur terme, mais vu le nombre de complications qu'attiraient Bella, les accidents pour une personne normale n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un incident pour cet aimant à problèmes – nous avions sillonnés l'Europe ; Emmett était très déçu de devoir renoncer aux ours protégés des Pyrénées, heureusement, nous finissions notre périple et retournions à Denali ou il pouvait chasser à volonté les grizzlys.

Les vacances de printemps de Cornell, ou Jasper étudiait la philosophie et ou Carlisle enseignait, avaient commencées et nous nous retrouvâmes tous pour l'occasion. Sauf Edward qui était je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi.

L'absence d'Edward avait réellement attristé Emmett ; se fut ma première inquiétude quand Bella avait choisi le cabot, bien avant la peine qu'Edward allait ressentir ; car il y avait encore la possibilité qu'il s'isole ou s'en aille.

Sauf quand il était question d'Emmett, la compassion n'était pas mon fort, peut être que je ne devais pas choisir de faire psychologie cette année.

Je parcourrai les choix qui s'offraient à moi, tout en regardant les emplois du temps des différentes UV.

"Gouvernement ?" Alice arriva derrière moi.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. Qu'ont choisi les autres ?"

"Moi, j'hésite encore …" Elle marqua une pause en fermant les yeux. "Jazz va choisir sociologie, Emmett science linguistique et Edward … bah Edward ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à Dartmouth, sauf s'ils proposent 'espionnage de Bella'." Ajouta-t-elle en faisant une légère moue.

"Comment ça se passe à Forks ?" Demanda Esme dans l'autre pièce.

"Il est dans la voiture à 100 mètres du cinéma de Port Angeles. Heum, Bella est avec Angela, elles regardent 'Entre deux rives'."

"Oh elles vont adorer." S'extasia Esme.

Je grimaçai "Entre deux rives parle d'un couple qui tombe amoureux alors que les personnes vivent dans un espace temps différent !"

"Peut être que Bella va s'identifier aux personnages !" Elle s'extasiait littéralement.

"C'est un amour impossible !"

"Bah ça se finit bien !"

"Oui grâce à Sandra Bullock qui sauve cet abruti de Keanu Reeves !" Je m'arrêtai un instant. "En fait t'as raison, ça ressemble bien à Edward et Bella, ça aurait tout à fait été son genre de se faire écraser pas un bus !"

"Edward l'a déjà sauvée du van de Tyler Crowney, peut être que comme Keanu, qui patiente 2 ans, elle même attend pour entrer dans son monde !" Alice et son optimisme, pensais-je.

"Elle a choisi Alice, tu dois la laisser partir toi aussi." Contredis-je.

Alice me regarda avec des yeux noirs de fureur "Ca n'a pas été dur pour toi de la laisser partir, hein ?"

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Que t'as jamais fait l'effort de lui montrer qu'elle était la bienvenue dans la famille."

Jasper arriva avant la fin de sa phrase et élimina les tensions et la colère qui commençaient à nous submerger elle et moi.

Tous deux partirent et je me remis devant l'ordinateur, j'entendais les paroles d'Alice encore et encore.

_Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort … Je n'avais jamais fait l'effort …_

Aurait-elle choisi Edward si je n'avais pas été désagréable avec elle ? Non, surement pas, après tout, j'avais été plus gentille depuis leur retour de Volterra, plus gentille que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable.

Ce n'était pas volontaire si j'étais méchante – si c'est bien ainsi qu'on me voyait – mais ses choix en général me dérangeaient. Edward disait qu'elle était intelligente, pourtant dès le début elle voulait être transformée sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences, et quand Edward avait enfin accepté – à contre cœur – de se plier à ses volontés, elle l'avait quitté.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?_

Quelque part, j'étais déçue, Emmett avait réussit à me convaincre – cependant je ne lui dirais jamais – qu'un jour viendrait ou je l'aimerai.

C'est vrai qu'en elle-même – si on oubliait toutes les fois ou elle avait mis notre secret en danger – elle ne me dérangeait pas, elle n'était pas aussi belle que moi, elle était plutôt gentille et surtout le temps qu'elle et Edward était ensemble, il était plus vivable et plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Alors qui sait, la réponse de notre bonheur était peut être cette humaine ?_

* * *

Voili voilou !! J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre ... Stephenie Meyer la rendait plus égocentrique mais je pense qu'après Volterra, elle a légèrement changé ... J'espère que ca vous a plu et que ca ne vous a pas troublé !!

En attendant la suite dans 2 jours ... Laissez moi un commentaire !!

* * *

_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	14. C'était quand pour toi ?

Merci tout le monde pour les review ... normalement j'ai répondu a tout le monde ... et pour les autres bah je peux pas trop répondre !! ;)

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (3 juillet) Rosalie cherchait ce qu'elle allait étudier à Dartmouth, Edward espionnait Bella et Angela au cinéma …

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – C'était quand pour toi ?** – Point de vue d'Alice – 7 août

Edward était parti pour l'une de ses visites d'espionnage à Forks tôt ce matin, je lui avais assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de soleil, il pouvait donc s'il le souhaitait aller la voir et lui parler pour une fois – cependant j'avais bien vu qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

J'étais assise sur le canapé devant la télévision, Rosalie cherchait un film que nous n'ayons pas encore vu, mais je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment, cherchant dans le futur de mon frère une décision qu'il ne voulait pas prendre, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je savais que ma meilleure amie aurait aimé le voir, elle souffrait de ce silence, mais mon frère n'était pas prêt à lui parler.

Une vision m'apparue sans que je la provoque ; Bella et Angela était dans le jardin des Weber, sur des chaises longues, profitant du soleil, elles écoutaient la radio.

« Jeudi 10 août, vous écoutez 98 ROCK et pour démarrer cette nouvelle heure sans pub, MUSE avec Supermassive Black Hole »

"Angela, je peux te poser une question ?" Demandait Bella, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui tripotaient sa fermeture éclair.

"Bien sûr, je t'écoute."

"C'est assez personnel. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu me le dis. Je veux pas être indiscrète." Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'Angela ait tout entendu, tellement elle avait parlé vite.

"D'accord."

"Est-ce que toi et ben, vous , heu, vous … tu sais …" Bella rougissait, la connaissant elle était clairement gênée.

"Oh ! Oui …"

"Il y a longtemps ? Je veux dire, vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ?"

"Ca faisait 5 mois et 6 jours !"

"Waw, c'est précis !" ria-t-elle gentiment et Angela l'accompagna.

"Et toi ? Est-ce qu'avec Jake … ?"

"Non, pas encore."

"Et avec Edward ?" Bella ria légèrement de nouveau, bien sûr, mon frère prude comme il est … quoi que il devait en entendre pas mal avec l'esprit d'Emmett, peut être qu'en fait il en connait même d'avantage que moi ! Mais je savais qu'il ne se risquerait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec Bella, de peur de la blesser.

"Non, non plus."

"Tu voulais savoir quoi ?"

"Bah, le temps … le temps correct à attendre, je suppose."

"Je pense que c'est le temps que tu estimes correct ! _Tu_ penses que le temps d'attente est correct ?"

"Peut être, je sais pas trop. J'y pense, mais …"

"Salut les filles !"

"Salut maman." "Bonjour madame Webber." Répondirent en même temps Angela et Bella.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là, avec un adulte dans la pièce je savais pertinemment que Bella ne reparlerait pas de ça avec Angela, je ne pourrais donc pas savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait.

J'étais reconnaissante qu'Edward soit à Forks, j'aurai eut toutes les peines du monde à lui cacher cette scène. Depuis notre déménagement, il était à l'affut de toutes les visions que je pouvais avoir.

Revenant dans le présent, je cherchai Jasper des yeux. Il était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Emmett. Il se retourna à l'instant précis où ma vision se termina, m'envoyant une vague de calme ; je devais être légèrement plus anxieuse que je ne le pensais. Il fallait absolument que je cache à Edward ce que je venais de voir. Si j'étais inquiète de ce que je venais de voir, je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de mon frère.

"Ca va Alice ?" S'inquiéta Jasper.

"Oui, il serait peut être temps d'aller visiter Dartmouth, et si on partait ce soir ?" Même moi je pouvais déceler mon impatience.

"Tu veux pas attendre Edward ? Il doit revenir demain."

"Il voulait pas venir, pourquoi l'attendre ?" Dis-je pour les presser. Aucun de mes frères et sœur ne donnaient l'impression de vouloir partir aujourd'hui. Ou étais-je trop pressée de quitter la maison de peur qu'Edward ne rentre plus tôt ? Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 18h43 le lendemain mais après la vision que je venais d'avoir, il fallait absolument que je m'occupe pour ne pas penser à ma meilleure amie et au pseudo loup en train de faire quoi que ce soit d'intime.

Je me levais et partais faire les sacs de la famille, ainsi on pourrait partir le plus tôt possible. Esme et Carlisle auraient voulu venir avec nous, cependant il venait de commencer à l'hôpital de Wasilla. Et surtout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient laisser seul Edward.

2 minutes plus tard, les valises des garçons étaient bouclées. Celles de Rosalie et la mienne me prirent plus de temps, cependant en moins de 7 minutes j'étais dans le salon prête à partir.

J'étais résolue à nous mettre en route le plus vite possible. Je chargeais les bagages dans la Volvo – Edward ne voulait même plus l'approcher désormais – et je revenais chercher mes frères et sœur qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je me décidai donc à les pousser un peu. "Emmett, tu seras sur le point de gagner la course mais Jazz va tricher ; Rosalie, Rawdon Crawley meurt et dans la version que tu as, tu ne verras jamais Robert Pattinson, son passage à été coupé ! Vous venez maintenant ?"

Esme nous accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport et je me sentis enfin rassurée de pouvoir penser librement.

* * *

Petite anecdote : J'ai regardé exprès Vanity fair pour voir Robert Pattinson … Et ô joie, ô bonheur, il n'était pas dans la version que j'avais !! Donc étant donné que je l'avais emprunté juste pour lui … j'ai été assez déçue !! lol

* * *

Je suis gentille, je vous ai mis 2 chapitres ?... Ils étaient tous les 2 un peu cours !! ;)

Mais dites moi quand meme ce que vous en avez pensé !!

* * *

_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	15. Rentre !

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (7 août) Alice a vu une discussion entre Bella et Angela sur le sexe, elle a demandé à Emmett, Rose et Jasper de partir prématurément pour Dartmouth pour la cacher à Edward.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Rentre !** – Point de vue d'Alice – 12 août

Rosalie pensait étudier l'architecture cette année ; et bien que nous n'ayons aucune intention de vivre sur le campus, nous visitions les résidences universitaires. Nous sortions tout juste de Lord Hall quand une toute autre scène m'apparue, de très loin j'entendais toujours ma sœur étudier la beauté du bâtiment, cependant mon esprit était à Forks. Dans la petite cuisine de la maison de Bella. Je n'avais pas cherché l'avenir de Bella, alors pourquoi le voyais-je aussi clairement ? Il devait y avoir un changement très important, comme le jour ou j'avais vu Jasper, ou les Cullen ; je n'avais pas forcé ces visions, elles étaient venues à moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?" Charlie attrapait les clefs de son 4x4.

"Trainer avec Jake !" Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Je t'emmène avec moi à La Push ou il vient ici ?"

"Il vient ici." Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent. _Pourquoi rougit-elle ?_ Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle rougisse mais en général il y avait une bonne raison.

"Okay, je serais de retour après la fin du match."

"D'accord."

"Bonne journée !" Appela Charlie du porche.

"mmm" Dit-elle, puis regarda la pendule.

Bella courra à l'étage dans la sa chambre et prépara ses affaires de toilette, rajoutant quelques accessoires à sa trousse de toilette, je vis en horreur qu'elle cherchait sa pince à épiler et des bandes de cire froide. Il ne faisait pas très beau ni pas très chaud dehors et je connaissais trop bien Bella pour penser qu'elle puisse vouloir mettre de jupe. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait changé à ce point ? Me questionnai-je, cependant en associant tous les détails que j'avais, je réalisais très vite qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de suivre mes conseils de mode. _Rougeur, stressée, pince à épiler, cire … _

"Oh !" Jasper avait comme toujours remarqué mon absence, il me prit par les épaules à mon exclamation.

"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il."

J'ignorai sa question et lui demandai, "Quelle heure est-il à Forks ?"

"7h45, pourquoi ?"

"Il faut qu'Edward rentre tout de suite."

"C'est grave ?" Je sentis une vague de calme instantanément.

"Ca pourrait l'être."

Je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon frère "Edward, il faut que tu retournes à Talkeetna. _Tout de suite_." J'appuyai sur la fin de la phrase.

"Quoi ? Mais je viens d'arriver !"

"Je sais, je t'ai vu, mais … il va faire beau partout dans Forks et tu ne devrais pas rester et risquer d'être vu !" Mentis-je.

"Oh Alice, je resterai dans les arbres ! Je serais dans l'ombre !"

"Non, il faut que tu rentres tout de suite !" M'énervai-je.

"C'est bon, je rentre, j'ai le temps d'aller la voir avant qu'elle ne se réveille ?"

"Oui, mais dix minutes pas plus."

Je raccrochais et reparti dans la vision. Edward se faufila par la fenêtre par laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'introduire et s'approcha de Bella endormie. Elle était calme et ne parlait pas, pendant quelques secondes, je m'en voulais de lui retirer la seule action qui lui procurait du bonheur, cependant je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle dise quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser au plus haut point.

Malgré toute la confiance que j'avais envers lui, je vérifiai qu'Edward suive mon conseil, j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne m'écoute pas, Jasper ne me quitta pas un seul instant et continuait à m'envoyer du calme et de la sérénité à travers chacun de ses tendres baisers.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Edward pris le chemin de Talkeetna, je le vis arriver aux alentours des 22h en Alaska. Forks et notre réserve était séparés par environ 3700 km, cela faisait normalement 42h de conduite mais grâce aux modifications de Rosalie sur la Ferrari – qu'Edward conduisait depuis notre séance shopping – et surtout notre goût pour la vitesse, il ne mettrait que 14h.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans 2 jours encore !!

Il sera un peu plus long ... c'est aussi et surtout l'avant dernier de la première partie de la fic !!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	16. Adieu

Bon je vous remercie simplement pour les reviews ... Je ne répondrais qu'à une seule ... Vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

* * *

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (12 août) Alice a vu Bella se préparer pour faire l'amour avec Jake, elle a appelé Edward qui était à Forks, lui demandant de rentrer très vite à Denali, pour qu'il n'assiste pas à cette scène.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 16 – Adieu … **– Point de vue de Bella – 12 août

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Charlie en prenant ses clefs.

"Trainer avec Jake !"

"Je t'emmène avec moi à La Push ou il vient ici ?"

"Il vient ici." Dis-je en rougissant.

"Okay, je serais de retour après la fin du match."

"D'accord."

"Bonne journée !"

"mmm"

Charlie referma la porte d'entrée, j'attendis calmement que son véhicule de police démarre, pour m'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je regardais l'horloge, il était 9h, Jake devait arriver à 10h, je me hâtais dans les escaliers pour aller chercher mes affaires de toilettes. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour m'épiler et prendre une bonne douche, celle-ci m'aiderait surement à calmer mon anxiété.

45 minutes après être rentrée dans la salle de bain, j'en sortis, une serviette autour du corps, j'allais choisir mes vêtements, les plus beaux étant ceux qu'Alice m'avait offerts, cependant, je ne pouvais les porter aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de la tromper en mettant des affaires qu'elle aurait clairement voulu que je porte pour son frère.

Jake sonna, pour une fois il était à l'heure, peut être se doutait-il de ce que j'avais en tête. Je dévalais les escaliers, manquant de m'étaler lamentablement au bas des marches. J'ouvris la porte et Jake me sourit de toutes ses dents. "Hey Bells !" Il m'attira sur le porche et m'embrassa tendrement, m'enlaçant dans ses bras musclés et brulant. Il força le passage, m'emmenant à nouveau dans la maison. Sans cesser de m'embrasser il nous dirigea vers le salon.

Ma maladresse faillit me faire trébucher mais Jake me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant sans aucun effort. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et se pencha sur moi.

Ses mains se baladèrent le long de mon buste et il les passa sous mon t shirt. Ses baisers devenaient plus entreprenants et je suivais le rythme de sa langue dans ma bouche, le désir était clairement évident autant pour lui que pour moi. Je descendis mes mains de sa nuque à son dos en passant par ses larges épaules.

Il plaqua ses mains sur le canapé de chaque côté de ma taille pour prendre appui et commença à frotter son membre contre l'aine de ma jambe. Mes mains cramponnèrent ses fesses, aidant ses mouvements de bassin.

Jake commença à se relever, m'emmenant avec lui, pour ôter son mon t shirt par-dessus ma tête, cependant je me crispai quand il commença à dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Sa main chaude passait le long de mon dos et ses lèvres souples m'embrassaient le cou, allant de l'épaule à l'oreille. Ces sensations me rendaient mal à l'aise, ses mains étaient trop chaudes, ses lèvres trop souples, son odeur ne m'était plus aussi agréable.

Soudain toutes nos disputes remontèrent à la surface – toutes ses fois ou il m'avait accusé d'avoir plus de sentiments pour Edward – et tout ce que je voyais c'était Edward. Edward qui était tendre, ses muscles fermes comme la pierre, son corps froid alors qu'en ce moment je brulais d'une façon désagréable.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas aussi bien que quand j'étais avec Edward ? Certes je n'étais pas aussi malheureuse que la première fois qu'il était parti mais cependant ce n'était pas les même circonstances, je savais ou il se trouvait – du moins en théorie – je savais qu'il m'aimait, c'était mon choix, je n'avais pas été abandonné, j'avais choisi. Mais pourquoi avais-je choisi Jake ? La réponse n'était plus aussi nette qu'avant.

Tout ce dont je me rendais compte c'était qu'il ne m'attirait plus autant qu'avant, l'homme qui était en train de me caresser et de m'embrasser, ne m'attirait plus. Les sentiments à son égard devenaient de plus en plus fraternels comme ils l'étaient au début de notre relation amicale. Ses caresses me dégoutaient, je voulais que ce soit Edward qui me caresse, Edward qui m'embrasse, Edward qui me fasse l'amour. J'en étais sûre maintenant, c'était Edward l'homme de ma vie. Je voulais que ce soit Edward qui partage ma vie – ou mon existence – et la réponse fut claire, j'avais eut peur. Peur de ce que cela impliquait. Depuis le premier jour où j'avais découvert qu'il était vampire, j'avais cru être prête à être transformée, cependant aujourd'hui je savais que je ne l'avais jamais été. Jamais. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais affirmer, j'avais eut trop peur pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais sûre, j'étais certaine de ce que je voulais, je voulais Edward, je voulais qu'il me transforme, je n'avais plus peur, je ne voulais plus de Jake, ni sur moi en ce moment, ni dans ma vie autrement qu'en ami.

"Non"

"Quoi ? Je croyais que t'en avais envie." Dit-il sans cesser de m'embrasser.

"Oui, moi aussi … mais …"

"Mais quoi ?" Dit-il légèrement énervé.

Et son agressivité me réconforta dans ma décision, Edward n'aurait pas agit ainsi et je ne voulais pas que Jake agisse ainsi. Avais-je inconsciemment essayé de changer Jake en Edward ? Bien que la partie soit perdue d'avance, je lui avais prêté tous les CD que nous aimions Edward et moi, je lui parlais de mes livres préférés pendant qu'il travaillait sur sa voiture ou nos motos, bien qu'il n'aimait aucunement la lecture. J'avais essayé de changer Jake pour avoir un Edward qui n'impliquait aucune transformation.

"Je dois partir." Lui dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte et roulant hors du canapé. Je ragrafai mon soutien gorge et attrapait mon t shirt.

Jake se releva et m'empêcha de me rhabiller en prenant mes bras, "Quoi ?"

"Je dois aller en Alaska, je dois parler à Edward. Je suis désolée, Jake, mais je peux pas …"

"Edward ?"

"Je … tu avais raison, Jake, je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai toujours ! Je crois, non, je sais que j'aurais du le choisir, je suis désolée."

Jake resta silencieux, il devait se douter que tôt ou tard, je comprendrais l'erreur que j'avais faite.

"Je t'aime, mais pas de la même manière, plus comme avant. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je … il faut que j'y aille."

"Je pensais que tu arrêterais de l'aimer un jour ou l'autre, que tu m'aimerais comme tu l'aimais lui, mais depuis des semaines tu ne rêves que de lui ; les nuits ou je patrouille, … quand je t'entends parler, tu ne dis que son nom." Il baissa la tête, puis murmura "Il devait bien se marrer en t'écoutant."

"Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu lui demanderas." Une nouvelle expression s'afficha sur son visage, il devint plus dur, déterminé. Il me relâcha et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

"Jake, dis moi que tu me pardonnes."

"Je … j'ai besoin de réfléchir, Bella, je vais partir, loin. J'ai besoin de me retrouver. A bientôt, Bella. Ou jamais, si tu as ce que tu veux depuis le début. Adieu …"

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui dire au revoir à mon tour, il sortit de la maison et se transforma à l'entrée de la forêt. Je le regardais s'engouffrer rapidement à travers les arbres, et un sentiment me submergea, une impression de liberté, j'étais libre, libre d'aimer à nouveaux comme il le fallait, l'être qu'il fallait.

C'est Edward, ça a toujours été Edward ! J'avais eut peur, peur d'un amour aussi grand, peur qu'il me quitte encore, peur qu'il ne veuille jamais me transformer, peur qu'il le veuille aussi.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, j'attendis calmement pour m'assurer que Jake ne reviendrait pas. Je regardais l'horloge, il était 10h45, je me hâtais dans les escaliers pour aller prendre le minimum d'affaires pour un voyage. Les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offerts allaient finalement être pour Edward. Je me changeais en vitesse et en enfermais les autres sans soin mon sac.

Je pris de l'argent, en espérant qu'il y en aurait assez pour un si long trajet et commençai à écrire un mot à Charlie.

**Je dois m'en aller, retrouver Edward. Je suis désolée de te refaire le même coup qu'en mars mais cette fois je te prévins et te donne un numéro. Je promets de revenir, bientôt, même si je ne sais pas quand. Je t'appellerai.**

**Je t'aime, ne m'en veux pas trop. J'ai besoin de le faire.**

**Bella**

J'attrapais mon sac, montai dans mon pick up et filai vers l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je n'avais aucune idée des étapes à faire pour aller jusqu'à Denali, je ne savais même pas ou exactement dans la réserve naturelle il se trouvait, je pris mon téléphone, m'apprêtant à contacter Alice. Mais comme toujours Alice me devança.

"Tout sera prêt quand tu arriveras à l'aéroport ! Je te réserve les billets d'avion, tu n'auras qu'à donner ton nom ! Carlisle et Esme viendront te récupérer pour t'emmener à Talkeetna." Dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Merci Alice."

"Tu as largement le temps pour ton premier vol, mais ne tarde pas trop non plus, ton pick up n'est pas tout neuf. Tu auras un peu d'attente à Seattle, mais c'est le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé." J'entendais un sourire derrière ses paroles et je ne pouvais que le copier, j'allais revoir mon Edward, j'allais le retrouver, lui ainsi que toute sa famille. Ma famille.

"Merci." Je raccrochai, je n'aimais déjà pas conduire vite alors téléphoner en même temps, c'était pousser ma chance un peu trop loin.

J'arrivais à 12h30 à l'aéroport et pu embarquer sans retard à 13h30 destination Seattle. Alice avait vraiment tout prévu, je me promis de l'en remercier à nouveau, les billets étaient clairement plus chers que mes maigres économies.

Les 3 vols qui me séparaient des Cullens – Edward – me parurent interminables. Je n'avais nullement besoin de commander de soda par peur de m'endormir comme la dernière fois que j'avais pris l'avion, j'étais bien trop excitée et stressée par ce que je faisais et ce que j'allais dire pour m'excuser.

L'avion se posa à 22h à Anchorage ou Carlisle et Esme m'attendaient comme l'avait prédit Alice. Avais-je pu douter de la parole d'Alice ? Non, pas une seconde je ne m'étais posée la question sur leur présence. Je couru vers eux et les enlaçai de soulagement. Le sentiment de liberté augmenta considérablement ainsi que ma joie de me sentir chez moi.

Esme m'embrassa les joues et me dit "Tu nous as manqué, ma chérie. Je suis tellement contente."

"Alice nous a expliqué que tu avais changé d'avis, Edward va être si heureux." Mon visage s'illumina en entendant le nom de mon amour et le stress que j'avais éprouvé s'en alla quand je compris les paroles de Carlisle, c'était tellement rare qu'il émette un jugement – devant moi en tout cas – que sa phrase sonnait plus réelle que si Esme l'avait dite elle-même.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Mercedes et malgré ma forte anxiété de retrouver Edward, je ne me défis jamais de mon sourire. Esme me questionna sur mon été et m'indiqua que dans 1h15 environ nous serions à leur villa et qu'Edward arriverait certainement avant nous.

Elle ne me dit pas d'où il venait, racontant seulement qu'il s'absentait souvent 2 jours ou 3 jours par semaine. J'appris qu'Alice m'avait appelé de Dartmouth ou elle visitait l'université avec Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Bien que je me réjouissais de m'expliquer calmement avec Edward, je fus légèrement déçue de savoir que je ne les reverrai pas avant plusieurs jours.

Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqués, je ne pouvais défaire mon regard de mes futurs beaux parents – j'espérais fortement qu'Edward serait d'accord pour le mariage, je n'avais plus peur de ce que les personnes penseraient, tout ce qui m'importais était de rendre heureux mon amour.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa de mes gentils vampires – qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Forks – à 22h30, comme me l'avait dit Esme. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward sortit pour venir accueillir ses parents, Carlisle m'avait expliqué que n'étant pas arrivé avant leur départ, il n'avait pas encore connaissance de ma présence.

La voiture s'arrêta et je descendis rapidement de l'habitacle, Edward était interloqué de me voir ici, il courut. Je n'eu pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et me soulevait de terre.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour les Team Jacob mais je suis une TEAM EDWARD !!! lol

Les Team Edward: Lachez vous !! ;)

Le dernier chapitre de la première partie arrivera dans 2 jours ...

(Par contre comme je l'avais dis précédemment, je ne posterais pas tout de suite la deuxième partie !! J'espère commencer à la poster d'ici 2 ou 3 semaines !! Vous êtes prévenus !!)

En attendant mon prochain chapitre ... pensez au petit bouton vert !! ;)

Merci

* * *

_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	17. Retrouvailles

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ... Entre vos commentaires, les alertes et les favoris ... le dernier chapitre m'a fait connaitre plein de monde !! C'est le fait qu'elle plaque Jake ?? Si j'avais su ... je l'aurais fait avant !! lol non c'est pas vrai ... j'aimais trop faire souffrir Edward !!

* * *

Récap : Le 18 juin, Bella a choisi d'aller avec Jake plutôt qu'avec Edward.

Dans le dernier chapitre : (12 août) Bella a (enfin) compris qu'elle aimait Edward et pas Jake, elle arrive à Talkeetna, chez Edward.

Voila pour le petit récap, Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 17 – Retrouvailles** – Point de vue d'Edward – 12 août

J'étais réellement attristé d'avoir dû quitter Forks prématurément. Et même conduire la Ferrari ne m'avait pas calmé.

Carlisle et Esme n'étaient pas à la maison quand j'arrivais à Talkeetna. Je ne m'inquiétais pas le moins du monde de leur absence, après tout je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer si tôt ; et par ailleurs, c'était plutôt agréable de n'entendre aucune pensée pendant quelque temps. Je savais que ma famille s'inquiétait pour moi, mais malgré toutes leurs tentatives, je savais très bien que je ne serais jamais heureux comme j'aurai pu l'être – comme je l'avais été – avec Bella.

J'avais juste supposé qu'Alice préviendraient Esme, sachant très bien la déception que je ressentais, pour ne pas me laisser seul.

Le rôle d'Esme n'était pas seulement pour les humains. Elle était réellement une mère pour moi. Et souvent, je me réjouissais des pensées toujours douces et compatissantes qu'elle avait. On ne pouvait rêver d'une mère plus parfaite.

Je cherchais dans la maison une éventuelle note m'indiquant où ils étaient – ce n'était pas dans notre habitude de laisser des messages. C'était même assez rare, étant donné qu'un des membres de la famille savait précisément et en temps réel où les autres étaient.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui je trouvais une des feuilles du bloc de correspondance d'Esme déchirée proprement et posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Edward,_

_Alice nous a prévenus de ton arrivée,_

_Mais, nous avions une course importante à faire._

_Nous en parlerons plus longuement ce soir._

_D'après Alice, nous arriverons à 22h30._

_Esme._

22h30 ? C'est-à-dire une petite demi-heure à attendre. Quelle était cette course ? Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Je laissais mon imagination divaguer quant aux possibilités.

Puis j'entendis la Mercedes de Carlisle sur le chemin. Je sortis pour les accueillir. Les pensées de Carlisle étaient floues mais très joyeuses – _que me cache-t-il ?_ Esme, elle, jubilait littéralement, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Alice.

_Edward ! Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique, Edward._

La voiture s'arrêta et la portière arrière s'ouvrit. Durant moins d'une seconde je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que mes yeux voyaient. Bella, ma Bella était ici, à Talkeetna. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant elle, la prenant dans mes bras, respirant son odeur, savourant le bonheur que me procurait sa présence. Que ce soit pour une durée limitée ou pas, cela m'était égal ; tout le malheur qui s'ensuivrait, si elle repartait, valait bien la joie que je ressentais en ce moment.

Les deux derniers mois n'étaient rien ! Ma souffrance n'était rien ! Je m'écartai de Bella ; seulement de quelques millimètres, ne voulant pour rien au monde rompre le contact de nos corps l'un contre l'autre ; et je regardai intensément dans ses yeux. Elle pleurait. C'était magnifique, ces larmes de joies étaient magnifiques.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais.

Seules les paroles de Roméo et Juliette me venaient à l'esprit, comme le jour où elle m'avait sauvé à Volterra.

"Mon cœur jusqu'à présent a-t-il aimé ? Jurez que non, mes yeux, car jamais avant cette nuit je n'avais vu la vraie beauté." Murmurai-je.

Notre histoire avait depuis le début ressemblée à celle de Roméo et Juliette et tout comme eux, Bella et moi ne pourrions être ensemble que dans la mort. Cependant, pour nous, cette mort ne signifierait pas une fin, mais le commencement d'une nouvelle vie – existence. Peu importait le terme qui nous définissait. A la seconde où Bella demanderait à être transformée, j'accepterais. Pas parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte à nouveau, mais parce que c'était clair dorénavant, c'était ce qui devait arriver.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à nous regarder dans les yeux sans parler.

Esme et Carlisle étaient rentrés. J'entendis ma mère détailler notre position à Carlisle, bien que celui-ci – et ça me surpris légèrement – nous scrutait comme sa femme.

J'essuyais les larmes de Bella et posai mon front contre le sien. Bella réussit à parler "Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je t'aime, c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. Oh, je t'en prie, dis moi que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours ! Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes même si je ne le mérite pas !" Elle débita ces paroles à une vitesse impressionnante, elle aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec les vampires.

Je ne pouvais lui répondre, j'osai à peine croire ses paroles, sa présence me suffisait, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, la garder dans mes bras et sentir son odeur de freesia et de lavande ainsi que la chaleur de son corps.

Elle reprit très vite. "J'avais peur, Edward." Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. "J'avais trop peur de tout quitter. Bizarrement c'était plus facile de me mentir pendant un certain temps que d'affronter la réalité. Je t'aime, je ne partirai plus jamais."

Elle releva sa tête et ancra ses yeux dans les miens, "Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi."

Je retrouvais enfin l'usage de la parole. "Bien sûr ma Bella. Tu le sais très bien. Je t'aimerai à jamais. Tu m'as tellement manquée … Viens, on rentre"

_Nous allons vous laisser_, "Nous allons chez Tanya, si besoin." M'informa Carlisle, en passant devant nous pour regagner la voiture.

Sans quitter Bella des yeux, je lui répondis "D'accord."

_Comme je suis contente … Vous êtes si heureux ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. _Pensa Esme maternellement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella reprit ses excuses, je la laissai continuer uniquement pour entendre le son de sa voix. Elle était pardonnée depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucun pardon à demander.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'interrompais, ne supportant plus qu'elle puisse douter de mes sentiments et de mes intentions. Je l'aimai et l'aimerai toujours. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle me raconta son été ; je ne lui avouai pas que j'étais revenu plusieurs fois et la laissai toujours parler.

Soudain un éclair illumina son regard, elle se tue et sourit.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" Comme c'était bon de redire cette phrase ! Je souris de toutes mes dents et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ébloui ma Bella.

"Je veux qu'on se marie." Répondit-elle sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisée.

"On est pas obligés, Bella. Je ne te forcerai plus." Les compromis c'était fini, à partir de ce moment précis, je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle désirerait.

"Oui, je sais, mais je le veux. Sincèrement Edward !" J'avais l'impression de sentir mon cœur se réchauffer en entendant à la fois mon amour m'assurer qu'elle voulait vraiment se marier et en l'entendant dire mon prénom.

Je la pris dans les bras et l'emmenai dans ma chambre en un éclair. Je la déposai à côté de la commode dans laquelle la bague était rangée. Je la sortis du tiroir et lui demandai, "Veux tu une vraie demande, ou juste la bague ?"

Elle me sourit, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire aussi largement. "Bah, je dirais pas non à une vraie demande, si tu es d'accord et si ça te fait plaisir."

Je déposai alors un genou à terre, tenant sa main gauche dans la mienne.

"Isabella Marie Swann, ma Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu la bague, j'eu la très nette impression qu'elle la regardait comme si c'était la première fois. Elle sourit et tout en tournant les yeux vers moi, elle me dit dans un souffle, "Oh oui alors !"

Je me relevai, pris son visage entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ces lèvres si chaudes qui m'avaient tellement manquées. Bella ouvrit la bouche, nos langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent à danser l'une contre l'autre.

Bella remonta ses mains sur ma nuque, puis les passa dans mes cheveux, maintenant ma tête contre la sienne.

Auparavant, j'aurai arrêté notre étreinte depuis longtemps, cependant je sentais le désir monter en moi et chose rare, j'avais plus confiance en moi. Je descendais une main sur les reins de Bella et la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et se plaqua d'avantage contre moi. Quelques instants plus tard, elle releva la tête pour reprendre sa respiration. Je continuai d'embrasser sa peau chaude, au niveau de sa mâchoire, descendant sous son oreille, puis mordillai le lobe. Bella frissonna, je souris, "J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella."

J'avais tant hésité auparavant, lui demandant d'attendre après sa transformation, après le mariage. Mais peut être était-ce le bon moment. En début d'année, quand j'avais cru la perdre, cela avait modifié la perception de son sang. Peut être qu'en ayant cru la perdre à nouveau, cela avait également modifié le contrôle de ma force.

Bella rougit et me regarda intensément, "Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi."

Je la dirigeai vers le lit, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis revint vers son oreille. "Es-tu attachée à ce gilet ?"

Elle hésita et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. "mm mm"

Lentement, j'attrapais le col et tirai d'un petit coup sec vers les côtés, arrachant les boutons, puis le baissai de façon à l'enlever complètement.

Elle portait un magnifique débardeur bleu très simple. Je le reconnu pour l'avoir vu dans l'esprit d'Alice, elle avait raison, la couleur mettait en valeur sa peau pale.

J'embrassai à nouveau sa gorge, Bella relevait la tête pour me permettre d'accéder à une plus grande surface de son cou. Je descendis sur ses clavicules.

Je fis glisser les bretelles, effleurant du bout des doigts la forme de ses épaules ; ma langue suivait le chemin de ma main droite.

Bella gémit. Je relevais la tête pour voir le désir sur le beau visage de ma fiancée … j'émis un léger rire à cette pensée.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Bella commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Caressant de temps à autre mon torse, ses doigts laissaient une marque brulante sur ma peau.

Doucement, elle embrassa mes pectoraux, tout en glissant ses mains entre ma peau froide et ma chemise, la dégageant au niveau des épaules.

Je penchais la tête, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément, laissant courir mes mains dans son dos. Je m'arrêtai au bas de son débardeur et le relevai lentement pour le passer au dessus de sa tête.

Elle était magnifique, ses seins fermes m'attiraient énormément, je ne pus m'empêcher de diriger mes mains dessus, puis les ramenaient dans son dos et dégrafai son soutien gorge.

Lentement, je l'ôtais. J'embrassai le haut de sa poitrine, son odeur était plus intense que je ne l'avais jamais sentie ; elle remit ses mains dans mes cheveux, savourant comme à son habitude leur texture. Je l'entourai de mes bras, plaçant mon bras gauche le long de son dos et l'autre autour de ses hanches, puis la serrai légèrement pour la soulever. Elle prit appui de ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Bella se cambra légèrement, me donnant accès à ses seins que j'embrassai amoureusement. Je me tournai vers le lit et nous pencha pour nous y allonger. Je me redressai et commença à enlever le jean de Bella.

A son tour, elle s'assit et attrapa ma ceinture qu'elle enleva rapidement, puis continua de me déshabiller, ne laissant que mon boxer.

Bella releva la tête et m'embrassa, je m'assis à ses cotés et la poussai gentiment pour nous allonger.

Je caressai sa poitrine raffermie par le désir, un faible grognement émana de ma gorge sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bella réclama un peu d'air, je continuai de l'embrasser, débutant dans le cou puis descendant progressivement vers son ventre plat, m'attardant quelques instants sur ses seins.

Je comprenais enfin l'obsession qu'avaient les hommes avec les poitrines. C'était réellement envoutant.

Doucement, j'effleurai du bout des doigts la parcelle de peau qui suivait la couture de sa culotte. Attrapant lentement les côtés, je la lui enlevai, embrassant sa hanche, puis le long de sa jambe au passage. Savourant son parfum, appréciant sa douceur.

Je revins à ses côtés et lui murmurai à l'oreille, "Tu me rends complètement fou, Bella. Je t'aime tant. Je te veux tant." Ces mots paraissaient tellement naturels, tout ce que nous faisions était naturel. Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement puis elle rougit – comme elle était belle avec ces rougeurs aux joues. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'embrassa.

Sans interrompre notre baiser, je m'allongeai sur elle, me frottant légèrement contre elle. Elle caressa mon dos, attrapant mes épaules pour forcer un peu plus mes frottements.

Pour avoir une meilleure emprise, elle déplaça ses mains sur mes fesses, directement sur ma peau, sans aucune hésitation. Elle les caressa et tira maladroitement sur mon boxer. Je me mis sur le côté pour l'aider. Maintenant que nous étions libérés de nos vêtements, nos caresses se firent plus intimes, nos baisers plus sensuels.

Il n'y avait, physiquement et métaphoriquement, plus aucune barrière à notre désir, je n'avais plus aucune peur. Mon appréhension s'était envolée de la même manière que mon envie de boire son sang ; j'avais beaucoup plus confiance en moi, la seule partie qui m'effrayait était la partie la plus naturelle de l'acte. J'avais beau exister depuis 105 ans, je n'avais jamais connu une telle expérience. J'étais adolescent depuis 88 ans et j'avais peur de faire l'amour. Je savais, grâce aux esprits de mon entourage, la théorie, mais je n'étais pas pour autant rassurer.

Bella me ramena au dessus d'elle et me dit "Tout est parfait, avec toi … c'est parfait."

Une multitude de sensation me traversèrent, ses mots étaient pleins de significations différentes. Elle m'aimait réellement, elle était profondément heureuse grâce à moi et enfin – chose que je m'étais évertué à ne pas penser durant cet été – elle m'avait attendu, elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Jacob.

Je souris en pensant que ce prénom ne me faisait plus souffrir. Plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait que Bella et moi.

Elle m'embrassa tout en écartant les cuisses, me permettant de la pénétrer. Bella accompagna mon geste posant ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me laissais guider pour ne pas être trop brusque – je n'avais plus peur de la blesser, cependant je voulais prendre toutes les précautions possibles – elle se cambra et gémit de plaisir. Je la scrutai attentivement pour déceler mes moindres faux pas.

Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de mes cuisses et ne déplaça ses mains que pour les mettre de temps en temps sur mes épaules, réglant le rythme de mes va-et-vient, m'invitant plus profondément en elle.

Le plaisir était immense. Je me souvenais du nombre d'heures que j'avais pu passer à déplorer la lenteur du temps, et à ce moment là, je trouvais qu'il passait trop vite.

Je me forçai à penser à mes mains, essayant de ne pas les serrer trop fort autour de ses hanches ou de sa taille lorsqu'elle se cambrait et que mon bras aidait son geste.

Bella gémissait sous le plaisir, c'était tellement hypnotisant de l'entendre ainsi, presqu'aussi jouissif que l'acte en lui-même. Tout son corps m'obnubilait, sa peau douce et chaude, ses formes parfaites, son odeur irremplaçable, le sourire qui ne quittait pas son beau visage.

De temps à autre j'attrapai le montant du lit, je sentais le métal faiblir sous mes doigts. Et me réjouissais de constater que j'avais eut raison, j'arrivai – pour le moment – à me contrôler assez pour que ce ne soit pas Bella sous ma main.

Le désir était si intense, Bella respirait et gémissait de plus en plus, bougeant son bassin de plus en plus vite. Je sentis une vague de plaisir m'envahir entièrement et à nouveau, un grognement incontrôlable éclata de ma gorge, Bella cria mon nom, comblée et m'attira contre elle.

Je l'embrassais avec plus de fougue que d'habitude, puis m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Je la caressais tendrement sur tous les centimètres de peau accessibles, tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas été meurtrie. Le plaisir physique était décuplé par la satisfaction que je ressentais de ne pas l'avoir blessée.

Elle se pelotonna contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. J'attrapai le bord de la couverture pour l'enrouler autour d'elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Bella souriait et regardait droit devant elle.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" Lui demandai-je sans pouvoir m'abstenir.

"A … que c'était … waw." Elle rit. "Est-ce qu'il existe un autre mot ? 'Waw' c'est pas assez fort !"

A mon tour, je ris, "Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire." Lui répondis-je en embrassant ses cheveux, emplissant mon nez de son odeur si envoutante.

Bella leva la tête, elle avait l'air encore plus heureuse – si c'était possible – "C'est vrai ?"

"Oh oui, c'était incroyable, si j'avais su, je t'aurai jamais dis non en juin."

Elle rit, "Si j'avais su, je t'aurai demandé depuis bien longtemps." Elle bailla.

"Tu es fatiguée." Murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"mmm … quelle heure est-il ?"

Je tournai la tête pour voir l'heure du réveil. "4 heures. C'était une journée pleines d'émotions pour une humaine. Tu veux -"

Elle m'interrompit "Et pour un vampire ?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"Beaucoup d'émotions également, et je pourrais presque dormir … si je n'avais pas autre chose de très plaisant à faire !"

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

"Te regarder dormir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas observée." Lui répondis-je en la resserrant contre moi.

"Oh, pourtant Jake a dit … " Elle s'arrêta.

Je l'encourageai, "Il a dit quoi ?" J'étais heureux d'entendre mon ton aussi calme que mes pensées l'étaient.

"Que je disais ton nom dans mon sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines et que tu devais bien rire. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?"

Il l'avait entendu lui aussi alors ! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. Il pouvait l'écouter aussi bien que moi de la forêt où il patrouillait. Et avec Bella dans mes bras je voyais la scène différemment, ne m'avait-il pas empêché de l'approcher de peur qu'elle ne me voit et se rende compte plus vite de son erreur ? Je n'éprouvais aucun ressentiments envers lui, j'aurai peut être fait la même chose, non, j'avais déjà fait la même chose avant la bataille avec les nouveaux nés. Et de toute façon, je n'étais pas prêt à venir parler à ma Bella.

"Heu … je suis revenu plusieurs fois depuis notre déménagement. Mais j'étais trop … lâche pour venir te parler, je ne voulais pas non plus te mettre mal à l'aise !"

"Je le savais ! Je savais que tu ne me laisserais jamais !" Dit-elle en me regardant, un sourire aux lèvres. "D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas changé de voiture ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

Elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse froid. "Elle était pas à toi alors la belle voiture rouge quand on a été faire les magasins avec Alice et Angela." Dit-elle déçue.

"Tu l'as vue ?"

Elle acquiesça, ma Bella, j'aurai du savoir qu'elle devinerait, elle était si perspicace.

"En réalité, c'est **ta** voiture !"

Bella releva la tête incrédule.

"C'est une Ferrari F430, édition limitée, il n'y en a que 30 dans tout le monde, dont 1 qui appartient à Schumacher."

Elle me regarda à nouveau les yeux pleins de questions. Je ris, "C'est un coureur automobile, très doué."

Elle bailla encore. Peut être que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup mais je soupçonnais que mon histoire de voiture ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

"Tu veux que je fredonne ta berceuse ?"

Mon amour fermait déjà les yeux et secoua faiblement la tête, épuisée par cette très longue journée.

* * *

Voili voilou mon dernier chapitre (pour la première partie !! meme si je suis pas sure de mettre la deuxième qui me parait simple !!)

J'espère que je vous ai donné chaud avec ce chapitre !! ;)

Allez ... vous avez été contents que Bella retourne avec Edward ... dites moi maintenant que vous etes contents de ce qui s'est passé ce soir !! lol

Ps: merci au pationé/collectionneur de Ferrari qui a gentiment répondu a mon mail et m'a donné les info que j'ai citées !! ;)

ps 2: je vais maintenant faire une petite pause pour écrire la deuxième partie ... je mettrais dans la semaine une discussion que j'ai eu avec ma correctrice ... que vous voyez dans quel état j'étais quand j'ai eu l'idée de la fic ... et les petits délirs qui ont suivis !! ;)

n'oubliez pas ma petite review !!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	18. msn idée fic Elle a choisi le soleil

Je suis désolée si je vous ai fais une fausse joie, mais ce n'est absolument pas un nouveau chapitre !! il s'agit de la discussion que j'ai eus sur msn avec ma correctrice après avoir eu d'idée de la fic "Elle a choisi le soleil"

naku dit :

**kikou**

Lapda dit :

**_hello_**

naku dit :

**j'ai eut une idée de fic ... mais ca me fait trop mal au coeur de l'imaginer plus loin !!**

**j'ai trop envie de pleurer !! lol**

**mais je coince sur un truc**

Lapda dit :

_**laquelle**_

naku dit :

**une que j'invente ... ca fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense !!**

**je voulais te faire une surprise mais j'ai aucune volonté !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**ah ?**_

_**allez annonce !!!**_

naku dit :

**a la fin d'éclipse ... et si Bella choisissait Jacob !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oh c'est dur là!!**_

naku dit :

**mais comme j'aime pas Jacob, elle retourne avec Edward plus tard !!**

**c'est une vrai girouette !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**ah c'est mieux parce que moi le couple bella jacob beurk**_

naku dit :

**bah oui moi aussi !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**c'est un minet**_

naku dit :

**mais ca m'est venu en tete comme ca ... j'ai déja le dialogue ou ils se séparent edward et bella ...**

Lapda dit :

_**oh on va pleurer a mort !!!!**_

naku dit :

**t'imagine meme pas, comment, rien qu'a imaginer la scène, les larmes sont pas loin !!**

**pauvre edward !!**

**c'est sur je vais me jeter par la fenetre !!**

**je vais peut etre pas la finir !! c'est pour ca que je me focalise sur le fait qu'il va retourner avec elle !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oui mais tu vas arriver a ecrire sur bella et jacob ?**_

naku dit :

**bah je fais en POV edward !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ah comme ça ou, ca m'interesse deja plus**_

naku dit :

**mais ca va etre horrible ... lol**

**je suis une vrai sadique !!**

Lapda dit :

_**je croyais que c'etait un pov bella**_

naku dit :

**ah non, elle est con !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**là je suis impatiente de le lire**_

naku dit :

**c'est vrai ?**

**t'es prete a pleurer ?!**

Lapda dit :

_**oui!!!!! laisse moi pleurer!!**_

naku dit :

**a ton avis combien de temps je peux les laisser ensemble Bella et Jake ?**

**je veux pas trop longtemps, mais pas trop court !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**tout dépend qui fait le premier pas pour se remettre ensemble**_

_**2 3 mois ?**_

naku dit :

**bah ca va etre bella ... c'est entre ses mains a elle !!**

**mais j'ai peur de faire un truc du style edward est son deuxieme choix !!**

**je peux pas tuer jake (dommage !! lol)**

Lapda dit :

_**mmmmm elle pourrait s'enteter vu son caractere**_

naku dit :

**bah je suis partie du moment ou elle sort des terres des quileutes, quand Edward lui demande si elle est sure de son choix !**

Lapda dit :

_**ah bonne idée**_

naku dit :

**du coup ca fait vraiment Edward - Jake - Edward !! **

**je peux pas ecrire que jake lui fait une crasse, car ca ferait vraiment Edward en roue de secours ...**

**tout comme tuer Jake ... pareil ... faut que ce soit elle qui choisisse !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ben elle peut tout a fait se rendre compte que jake n'est qu'un pis-aller et que rien ne peut remplacer edward**_

naku dit :

**oui ... c'est vrai !!**

**ca fait gros, si elle couche avec et qu'elle tombe enceinte !! lol**

**le pauvre edward qui se retrouve puceau !! alors qu'elle non !!**

Lapda dit :

_**moi je pensais plutot qu'elle se rendrait compte au moment de coucher!**_

naku dit :

**ah oui pas mal !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ou juste apres alors!**_

_**mais là c'est cruel pour jake et edward**_

naku dit :

**oui je suis une vrai sadique !! lol**

**non avant alors !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oui c'est mieux!**_

_**je me languis trop !!!**_

naku dit :

**pff, j'arrive pas a te faire de surprise !! c'est chiant !!**

**j'aurai trop aimé te la donner finie !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**je t'aurai etranglé si tu avais fait ça!!!**_

naku dit :

**bah oui et non ... car j'ai pas a suivre le livre ... c'est ma tete qui écrit !!**

**c'est vrai ?!**

**t'aime pas les surprises ??**

Lapda dit :

_**ben si !**_

_**mais là je sais pas !!!**_

_**j'aime bien quand je decouvre au fur et a mesure **_

_**je relis le debut a chaque fois et c'est toop**_

naku dit :

**Rose va pêter un cable !! faudrait un truc pour la calmer !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**pourquoi ?**_

naku dit :

**pourquoi quoi ?**

Lapda dit :

_**pour rose **_

naku dit :

**pourquoi elle va pêter un cable ou pourquoi faut la calmer ??**

Lapda dit :

_**les 2**_

naku dit :

**oh et si (mais la ca va peut etre faire un peu gros !!) si Bella se fait transformer et qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle aime pas Jake comme c'est un loup ?!**

Lapda dit :

_**ben je prefere que bella soit traansformé par edward **_

_**it's so romantic**_

naku dit :

**yes you're right !! **

Lapda dit :

_**c'est moins long en anglais lol**_

_**mais edward pourrait la transformer pour la recuperer**_

naku dit :

**non il ferait pas ca !!**

**c'est edward !!**

Lapda dit :

_**meme fou de jalousie ?  
**_

_**ouais t'as raison **_

naku dit :

**non il le ferait pas !!**

Lapda dit :

_**quelle lavette!**_

naku dit :

**lol on peut le voir comme ca !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ils sont bien barrés les 2: un qui a pas de c*****( desolée!) et une qui sait pas ou elle a mal!**_

naku dit :

**lol**

Lapda dit :

_**plus le chien battu !**_

naku dit :

**lol**

**c'est chiant car il y aurait plein de choses a faire du style Jake impregne quelqu'un d'autre ... il meurt (oui !!) ... mais ca ferait trop 'Jake est plus la alors je vais voir Edward' !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oui ça c'est pas bon **_

_**moi je pense que ca doit plutot etre un choix delibere de bella**_

_**apres si elle couche avec jake , plus de prob pour edward apres**_

Lapda dit :

_**mais la ca fait un peu s**********_

naku dit :

**bah oui !!**

**deja que c'est limite !!**

naku dit :

**plus de pbm pour koi ?**

Lapda dit :

_**ben elle est plus vierge**_

_**remarque lui connait toujours pas ses senstions**_

naku dit :

**bah oui c'est ca ... lui sera toujours vierge alors qu'elle non ... c'est pas bon !!**

Lapda dit :

_**mais elle sera plus entreprenante**_

_**bon d'un coté ce qui est mimi c'est qu'ils perdent leur virginité ensemble**_

naku dit :

**ou elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime lui au moment ou elle s'apprete a coucher avec Jake 'je voulais le faire avec Edward, je voulais que ce soit mon premier ... non je VEUX que ce soit lui, ...'**

Lapda dit :

_**ah oui ca c'est bien**_

_**et l'autre pourrait etre fou de rage **_

naku dit :

**ou tout simplement, son amour s'évanoui, elle pense de plus en plus a lui ... et elle va jusqu'a leur nouvelle ville ... **

Lapda dit :

_**hurler apres bella et declenché la venue d'edward qui veille**_

naku dit :

**jake est plus rapide il essaye de le tuer ...**

**ca fait completement disparaitre les sentiments de Bella ...**

Lapda dit :

_**oui mais edward a dit qu'il veillerait **_

_**donc il doit pas etre loin d'eux**_

naku dit :

**oui mais de temps en temps il a dit !**

**ca peut etre 6 mois apres !!**

**ils attendraient 6 mois ?**

Lapda dit :

_**en vf il dit qu'il restera en coulisse**_

_**6 mois c'est bien**_

naku dit :

**oui en coulisse, bah il peut partir en vacances pile la semaine ou ils s'appretent a faire des choses !!**

**(de hazard comme par hazard !!)**

**et au bout d'un moment tu crois pas qu'il en aurait marre d'ecouter jake etre avec elle ??**

Lapda dit :

_**ben il a l'air d'aimer souffrir**_

naku dit :

**oui c'est vrai !!**

**il est mazo lui aussi !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ca peut etre alice qui le fait venir sous un faux pretexte pour lui eviter de souffrir en voyant ça**_

naku dit :

**non elle voit pas bella !**

**enfin jake**

Lapda dit :

_**ah oui c'est vrai**_

_**mais elle voit les sentiments de bella**_

naku dit :

**elle voit que Bella veut revenir vers Edward mais Alice demande a Edward de venir ou ils vivent ??**

**c'est pas logique, elle lui dirait plus de rester a forks !**

Lapda dit :

_**non que bella s'appretent a passer a l'acte avec jake**_

naku dit :

**oh c'est atroce pour Edward la !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**ben oui**_

_**mais ca ferait une super scene de souffrance **_

_**avec tous les autres qui essaient de le calmer**_

naku dit :

**tu veux que je me tue ?! je fais un peu office de Jasper moi en ecrivant ... je récupère toutes les emotions !! lol**

**cela dit ca me donne des petites idées de dialogue !! mmh !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ben reconnait que c'est digne d'un hamlet ou d'une antigone coté tragedie lol**_

naku dit :

**oh j'adore antigone !!**

**je suis vriament une mazo !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**oui !!!**_

_**et rose au fait ?**_

naku dit :

**bah en fait je me dis que rose doit etre heureuse d'un cote que Bella choisisse la vie ... **

Lapda dit :

_**ah oui et puis ellee en est debarassée**_

naku dit :

**mais après elle fait un peu la gueule car elle a laché son frere ..**.

**mais comme elle revient vers son frere bah ca va un peu mieux !**

**lol**

Lapda dit :

_**elle peut pas faire la gueule parce qu'elle a laché son frere**_

naku dit :

**bah elle fait toujours la gueule !!**

Lapda dit :

_**elle peut la faire car edward devient invivable**_

_**il faut vraiment que tu l'ecrives!!!**_

naku dit :

**lol je vais deja marquer toutes les idées qui nous sont passées par la tete !!**

Magali - Lapda dit :

_**oui!!!**_

naku dit :

**histoire de pas en louper !!**

**et puis je vais réfléchir sur les points qui sont possibles ...**

naku dit :

**mais je crois que je vais commencé par la fin !! lol**

**enfin pas commencer car j'ai déjà le début ... mais continuer sur la fin !!**

Magali - Lapda dit :

_**lol**_

_**tu peux peut etre recale les volturis**_

naku dit :

**oui j'avais bien envie de les faire apparaitre ces volturis !!**

**et si au moment ou elle arrive chez Edward, elle le supplie ... et bla bla bla ... les volturis arrivent et menacent de la tuer s'il ne la transforme pas tout de suite ...**

Lapda dit :

_**bella s'apprete a coucher jake alice le voit edward lis dans ses pensées , file en italie , alice interrompt bella et jake au moment M, explique tout a bella qui se rend compte de son amour pour edward part le sauver, lorsqu'ils reviennent jake est là et là méga affrontement edward- jake puis cullen- loups !!!**_

_**oh faut que j'arrete lol**_

_**je regarde trop de films epiques!**_

naku dit :

**lol**

**mais non alice peut pas la voir quand elle est avec jake !!**

Lapda dit :

_**mais elle peut voir bella planifier ça**_

naku dit :

**ouai ... c'etait ca que je pensais !**

**mais Edward irait pas se faire tuer !!**

**pas si Bella est heureuse !!**

Lapda dit :

_**humm**_

naku dit :

**parce que ca peut toujours changer !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ah oui!**_

naku dit :

**crois moi !! je le connais bien !! lol**

**il me l'a dit !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**et si jake lui fait croire qu'ils se sont impregnés ?**_

_**pas de retours possibles**_

naku dit :

**non je veux pas !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**lol!!**_

naku dit :

**je veux pas qu'il essaye de se tuer !!**

Lapda dit :_**  
**_

_**ah moi j'aime bien !!**_

_**lol**_

_**allez fais moi la surprise**_

naku dit :

**ok ... j'arrete et réfléchi toute seule !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oui car il va finir mort !!**_

naku dit :

**tu veux que je tue Jake au final ??**

Lapda dit :

_**non edward lol!!!**_

naku dit :

**aaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!**

**t'as pas peur !!**

Lapda dit :

_**mais le tue pas!!**_

_**c'est si tu m'ecoutes que ca va finir comme ça!**_

naku dit :

**oh ca me donne envie de faire autre chose !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ah ?**_

naku dit :

**bella meurt vraiment dans new moon ... edward va se faire tuer ...**

**et ils se retrouvent au paradis !!**

Lapda dit :

_**oooh**_

naku dit :

**Carlisle avait raison ...**

**et ils filent le parfait amour !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ben oui mais là on sait qu'ils vont etre heureux**_

_**y a pas trop d'interet **_

naku dit :

**bah il peut la chercher ...**

**t'as vu le film avec robin williams ?? **

**'au dela de nos reves'**

Lapda dit :

_**oui**_

_**beau visuellement**_

_**et bella qui va voir les volturi pourdevenir vampire**_

Lapda dit :

_**euh non là ca n'a plus rien a voir**_

naku dit :

**le hic c'est pourquoi Bella serait pas au paradis ?! lol**

**ou alors c'est elle qui va rejoindre edward en enfer ...**

Lapda dit :

_**oui puis je t'avoue que ca m'interesse moins **_

naku dit :

**ouai ... surtout que je suis pas croyante pour un sous !! lol**

Lapda dit :

_**alors qu'un bel affrontement loup-vampire..**_

naku dit :

**lol ****bah non, ils s'aiment bien a la fin d'eclipse !!**

Lapda dit :

_**une belle souffrance pour edward...**_

_**une bella dechirée...**_

_**c'est quoi en fancais eclipse**_

naku dit :

**le 3**

Lapda dit :

_**le dernier ?**_

_**ah ok**_

naku dit :

**c'est comment deja ?**

**fascination, tentation, hésitation, révélation**

**c'est ca ?!**

Lapda dit :

_**hesitation**_

_**oui**_

Lapda dit

_**si bella couche avec jake alors alice peut plus la voir du tout et ca les inquiete**_

naku dit :

**moi je trouve plus sympa les titres anglais ... ils ont tous un rapport avec le ciel et son une métaphore pour le livre !!**

Lapda dit :

_**j'aime la repetition des francais **_

naku dit :

**oui c'est le seul truc qui me plait !!**

Lapda dit :

_**ils illustrent bien les livres**_

_**moi aussi**_

Lapda dit :

_**oh faut que j'arrete d'y penser!**_

naku dit :

**lol

* * *

**

**Voila ... je m'arrete la car après il y a des spoilers sur la deuxième partie !!**

**Alors est-ce que certains ont été jusqu'au bout ?? lol

* * *

**

N'oubliez pas de venir voir mon forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)

http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace !!)


	19. Partie 2 en ligne !

Cette fois ce n'est pas une fausse joie !! Je viens vous annoncer que la suite est publiée … La deuxième partie s'appelle "J'avais choisi le soleil"

Vous pourrez y trouver le chapitre 18 – Menace …

Je vous conseille de relire le dernier chapitre de "Elle a choisi le soleil" ne serait-ce que par plaisir !! ;)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !!


End file.
